Operation: CHANGE
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Sector V has moved on without Numbuh 1 and things are the way they always were. But what happens when a new girl moves in and she is determined to become a great KND operative? And what is up with the DCFDTL? And has the Toiletnator found love?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story first began on my Deviatnart page, cartuneslover16. As everyone else says about copyright, the KND do not belong to me. If they did, I would air more episodes on CN Real instead of the teen crud they have nowadays. I'd like to thank Numbuh Phenon for helping me out. Thanks, buddy! I might consider posting my other stories here, such as my Simpsons one. But first, tell me what you think on this one.**_

Children

Have

Awesome

New

Girl

Enlist

"Kids Next Door!" The leader of Sector V known as Numbuh 5 shouted as she and her three friends prepared their weapons as they stood outside in the balcony of their large treehouse. "Battle stations!"

"Attack!" Shouted an overly-rounded man known as Mr. Boss as he rounded four of his villain friends and charged toward the treehouse using their own devices.

"Aw, this is too easy!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed as he re-loaded his GUMZOOKA and began shooting once more. "Where the crud is the real action?"

"I think that answers your question?" Numbuh 2 suggested as the four kids gazed up as a shadow overcame them.

Above them was a huge blimp driven by no other than their biggest enemy, Father. The flying vehicle was filled with the latest adult 2x4 technology of electric sharpshooters and mini-catapults filled with canisters of a mysterious green liquid.

And it was aiming right at them.

"Surprise, you bratty kids!" Father shouted before he launched a canister at them.

"Look out!" Numbuh 3 cried before the group dispersed just in time as the case landed on the edge of the balcony and let out a gruesome stench.

"Gross!" Numbuh 5 coughed as she tried to wave off the stench that had entered her nostrils. "Broccoli! The worst vegetable ever known to kid!"

"Surprise, you brats!" Mr. Boss laughed evily as he shot out from his weapon a large canister at them.

The contents of the large case emptied as it exploded among the kids. Bits of broccoli showered them and they were covered from head to toe of the horrid vegetable.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Numbuh 3 cried as she tried to shake it off from her sweater.

"Thos lousy, good-for nothings!" Numbuh 4 growled angrily before he picked up his gun and hopped from the balcony and flew down, with the safety of his jetback beneath his hooded sweater. "I'll teach you about feeding me crud!" And he began firing among the adults on the ground as his teammates shot out at Father, who continued firing at them.

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 ordered. "It's time to bring out…the big one."

With a knowing nod, Numbuh 2 ran back into the treehouse and came out with a round object that looked like a golf ball covered with random trash.

It was their new state-of-the-art creation known as the E.W.-B.A.L.L.: Egad Weapon Brings Aroma Like Lettuce.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Numbuh 2 shouted before he pressed the tiny switch on it and shot it out of his cannon-like weapon.

It shot towards Father's blimp and it didn't do much as stick to the side.

"You think you can scare me with something no bigger than a broccoli head?" Father laughed.

But before he knew it, the side of his blimp exploded, and a foul stench worse than he had fired engulfed the sky. Sector V placed on their gas masks just in time.

"I'll get you for this!" Father shouted as his dilapidated blimp flew down and landed somewhere afar with a crash.

"Oh, gross!" Mr. Boss cried as he and the other villains held their noses as the stench attacked them. "Smell's like my wife's dinner gone wrong! Retreat!" And he and the rest of the villains ran off.

Sector V laughed, high-fiving one another and going back into their treehouse, sitting themselves around the living room while the television was on.

"Man, that was some awesome stuff back there, Numbuh 2," Numbuh 4 told his friend, "what was in it?"

"The worse," Numbuh 2 explained, "sweatsocks, fishheads, stuff the hamsters-"

"We're out of ice cream!" Numbuh 3 cried as she ran out of the kitchen. "And I was going to make myself a super delicious Rainbow Monkey dreamy-creamy fudge sundae!"

"Aw, for once can you not mention Rainbow cruddy Monkeys?" Numbuh 4 groaned.

"No problem, Kuki," Numbuh 5 assured her, "we'll just head to moonbase and ask Numbuh 48 Flavors for some."

"I still think that guy's a weirdo," Numbuh 4 said.

"Aw, come on, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 2 said, "he's not always that bad. I mean, if it wasn't for him, we would have never had the ultimate showdown with the teenagers and Numbuh 1…" His voice trailed off, and he sadly looked at the ground.

An awkward silence formed amongst them, imbibing in the name they hadn't mention in a while…

"-would have never had gotten his ultra-pass to being a kid for life," Numbuh 5 said finally, a strong smile formed on her lips as she nodded to Numbuh 2.

"Enough of this," Numbuh 4 intervened, trying to fight back a sob, "let's just hope Numbuh 48 Flavors gots my favorite and-"

But he was cut off when they heard a rumbling sound that almost related to a truck. But as they looked outside their treehouse, the sound didn't come from the ground.

It came from the sky.

"Did the adults come back for more?" Numbuh 2 asked before he prepared his weapon.

"Hold your fire, Numbuh 2," Numbuh 5 said, "look."

Up in the sky, a sleek black jet was riding so low it seemed like it could touch the ground any minute. But it soon left the kids' gaze as it disappeared among the city.

"Ooh, maybe it's a prince!" Numbuh 3 squealed. "Or maybe a new line of Rainbow Monkeys are being shipped in!"

"Whatever it is," Numbuh 4 said like it was no big deal, "it ain't ice cream, so I suggest we just forget about it and-"

"Hey, look!" Numbuh 2 said as he pointed down the street.

All eyes watched as lines of moving trucks drove in a formation as they came down the street towards another larger part of their neighborhood.

"New neighbors!" Numbuh 3 squealed as she danced around. "Maybe they like Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Would you cut the crud about Rairnbow Dorkies!" Numbuh 4 cried.

"Still," Numbuh 5 said, "I say we check it out, maybe they got kids."

"And if we're lucky," Numbuh 2 said with a smirk, "new operatives."

Using their bikes, the kids had arrived shortly after the moving trucks had parked themselves beside a huge mansion that had been on sale for weeks. Watching as the truckers moved in expensive furniture and other items into the new home, Wally became impatient.

"This is boring!" He exclaimed. "So what if we got new neighbors? Maybe they're just some old geezers with no life or maybe another rich, snobby family or maybe-"

Before he could utter another word, he was hit from behind.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 cried as she and the others looked down at Wally's face pressed against the concrete.

Wally spat out gravel from his lips and glared at the object that had hit him. It appeared to be a bracelet of some kind.

"Oh, pretty!" Numbuh 3 gasped as she gazed at the golden bracelet with red gems around it.

"Are you okay?"

All eyes turned…and Numbuh 4 felt faint.

Standing before them was a slightly-tanned girl with long black hair and lovely brown tied back in a ponytail. Wearing a lovely cultural pink dress with bits of orange, pearls for earrings, and a pink headband around her forehead, it was obvious she was the new kid.

A very pretty kid.

"I, uh…" Numbuh 4 stammered as he held the bracelet in his hand.

"Oh, my bracelet," the girl said before she took it from him and placed it around her wrist, "I am so sorry I hit you. I was checking out my new room and I was just dancing around and the clasp on this thing was open and you know the rest…" She let out a light, bubbly laugh.

Numbuh 4 just stared at her, his face becoming red.

"I know what you mean," Numbuh 2 whispered to him knowingly as he stared at the girl with a hint of affection.

"Oh, how rude of me," she said, "hi, I'm Rochelle. Rochelle Ganda. But you can just call me Rocky."

"Well, hi," Numbuh 5 greeted before she shook hands with her, "I'm Abigail." She motioned to the others. "That's Kuki, and Hoagie, and the boy you knocked out is Wally."

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" Kuki squealed as she wrapped her arms around Rocky and brought her into a hug.

"Rocky, sweetheart," called a voice from the mansion, "you've made new friends?"

"Yeah, Aunt Cleo," Rocky called, "can I hang out with them?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart," her aunt called, "I got to head out and do some errands."

Rocky smiled to her new neighbors, especially to Wally, who was as red as ever.

"Um…" Wally began nervously, "care to join us for ice cream?"

The kids led Rocky back to their treehouse, and Rocky was amazed by everything they had as well as who the kids really were.

The KND…she never thought she would meet anyone who worked for them.

Rocky had hears stories about the KND from children who had run-ins with operatives. And when she realized that the kids she was with were the famous Sector V, Rocky felt her heart would burst.

"So…" Wally began as they came into the vehicle room of their treehouse, "where you from?"

"Philippines," Rocky said proudly, "moved here for a better life, and my aunt's decision to increase business from here." She laughed. "I have to admit that I'm not at all new to most of my surroundings. I mean, I travel here by jet all the time whenever I want to go have fun."

"Ever traveled to the moon?" Hoagie asked in a voice that was, in his case, suave.

"KND Moonbase?" Rocky gasped. "For real?"

"A special girl deserves the special treatment," Hoagie winked. Abigail hit him with the side of her cap before she gave a smile to Rocky.

"And, uh," Wally added, "we got video games."

"I love video games!" Rocky squealed.

"Really?" Wally's eyes lit up.

"Come on!" Kuki said as she dragged everyone toward the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., "ice cream!"

The ride to moonbase was better than anything Rocky had dreamed; way better than her jet trips. The sight of space nearly took her breath away, and she had to stop herself multiple times before opening a window and reach out to touch the stars. She had conversation with Sector V, mostly about herself as well as what missions the KND had recently been on, with exception of their recent adult attack.

As soon as they made it through the large doors and made their landing, they found themselves inside moonbase.

Rocky thought she would lose her breath completely.

Everywhere she turned, there would KND technology around her, followed by operatives of different races walking among others. Most operatives turned in her direction, wondering who the pretty new girl was and why she at moonbase. Rocky felt like she could fly, but she wasn't in space so it was impossible. Unless she could get her hands on one of those jetbacks…

Making her way over to the glass windows, Rocky took in the sight of Earth before them, looking so small yet so beautiful.

"Wow…" She gasped as she pressed her face against the glass. "It's so pretty…"

"Yeah," Numbuh 4 said lightly as he looked at her, "very pretty…"

"NUMBUH 5!" Shouted a shrill, demanding voice.

They turned to see a fuming redhead girl with freckles angrily approach Numbuh 5, who stood her ground and sized up to her.

"What is that girl doing here?" She demanded, pointing a finger at Rocky. "This base is KND-members only. We don't give tours!"

"Who said only KND members could come here?" Numbuh 5 asked with an equal, challenging tone.

"I said!" The redhead shouted, poking at Numbuh 5 angrily. "And unless you have an excuse to why she's here, I'll report you to Numbuh 362 and-"

"I'm a new operative," Rocky said quickly, standing between her and Numbuh 5.

The redhead cocked an eyebrow, trying to see if Rocky was telling the truth or not.

"In training," Rocky added.

The redhead nodded. "Very well, _new girl_." The words 'new girl' rolled off the tip of her tongue almost like a sneer. "If you don't know, I'm Numbuh 86, head of the KND Decommissioning Squad, a very important role among the KND. And you…" She pointed at Rocky like she was accused of something. "Better play well while you're still not thirteen."

"Of course," Rocky sighed. When she was able to get her hands on KND info, she had heard about the Decommissioning Squad, and the fate they bestowed on unfortunate kids who turn thirteen. Now that Rocky had pushed her way suddenly to join the KND, she knew she had to push herself and become an operative quick while she was still nine.

"Very well," the redhead said blankly before she turned on her heel and strolled off, "she's all yours." With a wave of her hand, she motioned for Sector V to take Rocky away.

"That girl has issues," Numbuh 2 muttered to Rocky, "she's only a buttkisser to Numbuh 362 herself."

"362?" Rocky's eyes widened. "The Surpreme Commander of the KND?"

"Where do you get all this?" Numbuh 5 asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've had a run in with the Filipino KND a number of times," Rocky said simply.

As they walked down the paths of the moonbase, Rocky did her part of being the new member and waved and greeted passerby operatives and they returned the gesture. One had even said he hoped she would be on his team; that made Rocky giggle.

Not realizing where she was going, she bumped into someone and nearly tripped.

"Ow!" The person cried as he lay on the floor and held his head. "My head! My chin! I think I bruised something! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Hey," Rocky said gently as she knelt before him, slowly removing his hands from his head to see if there was any damage, "sorry about that."

Taking a good look at the person she bumped into, Rocky noticed he wore a pot on his head with a '13' on it, and that his shoes were untied.

"Oh, no problem," the boy assured her as he quickly stood up, brushing himself, "my fault, really!" And he let out a nervous, nasal laugh. He held out his hand. "I'm-"

"Numbuh 13," she finished as she took his hand in hers and shook it. She was surprised at how clammy it was at the moment.

"You know my number?" His eyes widened.

"It's as visible as the braces on your teeth," she laughed as she took a good look at his buckteeth that were covered in wires.

"Oh, yeah," Numbuh 13 blushed.

"I'm Rocky," she said, "new here, and going into training."

"Oh, training!" Numbuh 13 said with awe. "That stuff can be pretty-"

"Come on, Rocky!" Numbuh 3 barged in before she took her hand and dragged her away. "We've managed to smuggle us a few cases of ice cream!"

"I'll see you," Rocky called to Numbuh 13 as Numbuh 3 dragged her away, "maybe we'll fight adult tyranny together some time."

"Really?" Numbuh 13 gasped. "Fight adults…with me?"

But before he could get a reply, Rocky was gone.

"I've told you before not to get into my ice cream!" The operative known as Numbuh 48 Flavors yelled as Sector V emerged from the storage room, each eating from a case of ice cream.

"You say that every time, Numbuh 48 Flavors," Numbuh 5 laughed, "but you know you like to share it, baby."

"That's not true!" He denied. "All ice cream is meant for sale only, I mean, I have an account, don't I?"

"Excuse me?" Numbuh 48 Flavors turned to look into Rocky's gorgeous brown eyes and suddenly all reluctance was gone from him completely. "As a soon-to-be operative, how do I activate my account?" She licked her spoon which she used to dig into her case.

He took one look at Rocky, then turned back to Sector V. "Take as much as you want."

"You like pecan ice cream?" Numbuh 4 asked as he looked at Rocky's case.

"It's my ultimate favorite," she smiled before licking her lips.

"Well, what do you know!" He laughed. "Mine, too!"

Numbuh 3 watched as the two talked and laughed. Somewhere deep down she felt a knot of despair…

"Rocky," Numbuh 5 began as they sat at a nearby table in the KND Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, "about earlier…are you seriously thinking about joining the KND?"

"Why not?" Rocky asked as she licked her lips. "It's cool, it's honorable, and it's all about kids. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I want you to watch your back," she told her, "and look out for teenagers."

"That reminds me," Rocky began slowly, "isn't your sister a teen ninja?"

"Yeah," Numbuh 5 sighed, "but I tell you, the fights we have on missions are nothing to the fights we have at home."

"Ouch," Rocky laughed. Then her face became serious as soon as she finished her ice cream. "Abigail...or Numbuh 5, I would like to speak with your commander regarding my training."

"I'm right here," said a voice. Turning around, Rocky gasped to look into the face of the famous Numbuh 362.

The blonde-haired girl sat at the table with her and smiled. "Fanny's told me you've come."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rocky apologized, "I didn't know there were rules about not allowing non-KND members in here…"

"Rules?" Numbuh 362 raised an eyebrow. "What rules?"

Suddenly, it hit Rocky that Numbuh 86 truly did have issues. "Never mind…"

Soon, their conversation went into future planning for Rocky's training as well as getting-to-know you talk.

Then Numbuh 362 mentioned Artic Base…

Rocky shivered as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed inside the Artic Base and she was met with even more frost and chill as they exited out. She could have brought a jacket to drape over herself since she wore a summer dress…

"Report!" Ordered a tall boy in a green jacket and snow pants as he stood towering over them. Rocky knew from what Numbuh 362 said that this was the famous Numbuh 60.

Before Numbuh 5 could explain, Rocky stepped in and saluted to show respect. "New operative in training, Numbuh 60, sir!"

"She's this prepared," Numbuh 5 whispered to Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 60 blinked at the girl and her eager-but-serious attitude. Plus, she was cute…

"I like your style, girly," Numbuh 60 chuckled as he walked around her, "confident, eager, and very…" he stared at Rocky, "interesting."

"So will I start my training or what?" Rocky asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Um, sure," Numbuh 60 as he led her away from Sector V, "follow me and we can talk."

"I'll come with you," Numbuh 4 called but Numbuh 5 held him back.

"Leave her, Romeo," Numbuh 5 said, "she's Numbuh 60's now."

Rocky took a deep breath before she picked up her M.U.S.K.E.T. and aimed at her target, a poorly drawn picture of Mr. Boss was hanging a few yards from her. She clicked her weapon, then the mustard shot out and hit directly on the picture.

Numbuh 60 clapped. "Good job, cadet."

"Oh, yeah," Numbuh 4 chirped in happily as he stood by Rocky's side. "Very good job indeed. Yeah, you're very good. Very, very, very good."

"You're sweet," Rocky told him with a lovely smile.

"Sweet?" Numbuh 2 snorted as he leaned against a wall. "As if!"

"You shut up!" Numbuh 4 warned him.

As the two argued, Rocky turned to Numbuh 60 and saluted. "Cadet out, sir."

"See you again, cadet," Numbuh 60 said as he returned the gesture.

Before Numbuh 4 knew it, his hand was entwined with Rocky's and they walked to their vehicle together.

Numbuh 3's jaw fell open the whole way she walked beside them toward their vehicle.

Somebody.

He was somebody…at least, that's what most thought he was.

Lou Pottingsworth, aka The Toiletnator, looked out his office window to gaze down at the city before him, admiring the view from high above his company. Six months after the whole Operation: C.A.K.E.D. ordeal, and the disappearance of one of the fellow KND members, Lou had thought long and hard about portioning his time between being an adult villain and real life.

So he asked for his job back and the company welcomed him with open arms. He was, of course, a great man working in Evil Adult Industries, an admired man with knowledge to bring kids down in a business-like manner so adults would dominate.

If only he could do the same when he was doing his job as a villain.

Gazing at the clock, work was a few seconds from over and he became giddy with excitement. "Oh, boy!" He exclaimed. "Villain time! Kids Next Door beware! For I am…" And he began removing the clothes from himself to reveal his yellow jumpsuit and toiletpaper-covered head. "The Toiletnator!" And he cackled heartily.

"Sir," called his receptionist from his machine, "new shipments have been brought."

"Uh, hand it over to one of my employers to take care of," The Toiletnator responded lamely.

The Toiletnator decided not to take his fancy car and instead drove his 'Toilet-mobile' towards his destination where the villains' meeting would take place. He had received an e-mail explaining the meeting was taken place in some inn in China, but after a few calls to the country, the Chinese had no idea what he was talking about.

So he thought it was a mistake and thought the meeting was taken place at Mr. Boss's home.

"It'll take days for me to brush this off!" Knightbrace cried as he rubbed his cheek, which still held the disgusting aroma from earlier.

"Well be glad they didn't shoot us with their pizza-face cannons," Mr. Boss grunted, "remember what happened to the Teen Ninjas' prom night?"

"Fizz said his niece became prom queen," The Crazy Old Cat Lady purred. "Had a fit when she got her first ever pimple."

"Anyway," Mr. Boss began, "thanks to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb…" he motioned to the two men before them, "we were able to find blueprints determining the secret hideout where the Kids Next Door are hiding their latest 2x4 technology." And he placed a large blueprint on the table for all to see. "It'll be taken place right here-"

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell ringing and the giddy laughter of someone brought all the villains to deep fear.

"Hey, hey, guys!" Shouted the happy voice of The Toiletnator himself. "It's me! Can I come in?"

"Oh, geez!" Mr. Boss groaned. "It's The Toiletnator!"

"I thought you written the address in his e-mail confirming the meeting to be in China!" Knightbrace accused Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb.

"We did," they responded in unison.

Mr. Boss reluctantly let The Toiletnator.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys," he said cheerfully, "another e-mail mistake, I guess. Boy, that's the eleventy-billionth time that's happened! It's like someone's trying to hold me off!"

"Gee, I wonder who would do such a thing…" Knightbrace muttered to himself.

"So, any plans to take down those rotten Kids Next Door?" The Toiletnator asked with eargerness.

The other villains looked at each other with concern, then Mr. Boss spoke.

"Uh, nothing, really," he lied.

"Huh?"

"We're keeping on a down low," Crazy Old Cat Lady played along, the others nodding in agreement, "what, with all those battles and defeats, we've decided to take a break."

"And so should you," Mr. Wink nodded, "right, Mr. Fibb?"

"Indeed, Mr. Wink," his seemingly half nodded.

"Really?" Toiletnator asked with a raised eyebrow. "A break?"

The others nodded eagerly, hoping their lie had fooled him.

"So you can just go," Mr. Boss urged as he pushed him towards the doorway, "and we'll let you know when we've got something."

"Wow, thanks guys!" The gullible man said happily before he walked out the door.

As soon as he left, the others let out a sigh of relief.

"That ought to hold him off for a while," Mr. Boss laughed before his beeper vibrated and he checked, "aw, man."

"What?" Knightbrace asked. "Trouble at Villain HQ?"

"No, not that," Mr. Boss groaned, "my boss arrived early."

This answer raised some eyebrows as the others regarded him with surprise.

"You mean there's actually someone above you?" Cat Lady snickered. "Mr. Boss has…a boss?"

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," he grunted, "whoever the person is, he's got to be better than that stupid Sanban employer."

"Oh, Numbuh 3's mom," Knightbrace chirped, "she's crazy."

Lou, having removed his villain attire and now wearing his casual business suit, whistled a merry tune as he walked down the block of the city he loved. He had even placed on his fake mustache, thinking it made him look more suave and sophisticated. He had a mustache before, but he had removed it when he chose his position as Toiletnator.

Staring at some manikins that were on display at a nearby shop, Lou didn't have time to realize where he was going. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the ground, his face covered by a variety of clothes and 'unmentionables'.

"Ow…" he groaned as he removed a garment from his face.

"I am so sorry!" Apologized a voice.

Raising his head up, Lou nearly lost his breath.

Kneeling before him, frantically picking up the scattered garments but giving him a concerned, worried look, was a slightly tanned woman with curly black hair. She wore a yellow and green headband and casual jewelry that fit so well with her black summer dress. And when she looked into his eyes wondering if she had done a lot of damage, Lou could see how lovely her brown eyes were beneath those lashes.

She was definitely a looker.

It took a few moments to pull himself together before he shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going…" He helped the woman pick up her clothes. He blushed when he picked up a bra and placed it back in her shopping bag.

"I was in a hurry," she explained as she held her bag close, "got some new clothes and all, have to try them on before my debut."

"Debut?" Lou asked.

"I'm a model." She looked at him with an apologetic smile. "How rude of me." She extended her hand to him. "Cleo Ganda."

"Lou Pottingsworth." He said politely before shaking her hand. "Model, huh? That's pretty cool…" He tried to hold his blush.

"And you seem like quite the business man," Cleo added as she glanced at his business suit, "must be top of your game."

"Well, I am head of Evil Adult Industries," Lou said proudly, "plus I got one of those awesome coffee machines that can give me mocha or decaf!"

Cleo frantically glanced at her watch. "Oh, man! I've got to get going!" She flashed him another smile. "Can I have your card?"

"Uh, sure," Lou began as he handed her a small card that had all the information of his company.

She quickly took it and ran down the block, but not before giving him one final wave. "See you around! And thanks!"

Lou watched as she disappeared.

_**If you'd like to see a picture of Rocky. Go to my profile. If you're confused about the Toiletnator actually having a job, see the comic link in my profile. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off, I'd like to thank the first ever people who've begun reading this story. Second, I must warn you there is a very sad scene here, so I suggest you have with you a box of tissues.**_

**_And soda. :P_**

The next day was Rocky's first day at her new school. Having been in private school her whole life, she was a bit nervous about attending her first ever public school. But she wasn't entirely nervous; her new friends were there and she knew in her heart she would have a class with them and it would be grand.

What she didn't expect was having a class that included Fanny. Not so grand.

After Rocky was introduced to her new classmates and had taken her seat, she found it very frustrating that Fanny, the girl with so many issues, to be a pain with her constant bickering among other students as well as her openness with opinions that stated her complete lack of follow-up. But Rocky intended to ignore her as she worked on some math problems that were no complication for her intelligence.

"Oh, I know the answer to this!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed as he leaned over his desk behind her. "It's Q!"

Rocky raised an eyebrow at his answer as she looked back at her paper. "Two plus two equals Q?" She suppressed her giggle, not wanting to offend the short boy.

"Yeah, it must be wrong," he sighed, "I'm still trying, you know."

"And you're getting there," she assured him before playfully ruffling his blonde hair, making him blush.

Kuki, being at the far right and at the back of the class, suddenly barred her teeth as she watched Wally and Rocky playfully shove at each other and laughing. She took out her Rainbow Monkey and hugged it close, trying to calm herself.

"You love comics?" Wally gasped as he watched her take out a comic book from her bag after the teacher left the room.

"Beats the heck out of makeover magazines," she laughed as she opened to her page, "I love this dude! Not as much as the Flying Yipper!"

"You like the Flying Yipper?" Hoagie gasped as he leaned in from his desk at Rocky's right.

"Got cards in my pile," she said proudly, "you boys care to trade?"

Before Hoagie and Wally could utter a word, they heard Fanny snort from Rocky's left.

"Typical," she laughed mockingly as she leaned back in her desk and folded her arms, "a girl who likes stupid boys' stuff. That is so weird."

"At least she has interests in something," Hoagie shot back, "you're like against the world."

"Of adult villains," she corrected.

"Like her dad," Wally whispered to Rocky.

"Her dad is an adult villain?" Rocky gasped.

"I wasn't surprised when I found out," Hoagie said, "I mean, where else could she have gotten her attitude?"

All eyes turned to the doorway as the teacher came in, followed by five kids who walked beside her.

"I can't see why you kids can't get to school on time," the teacher complained before she sat back at her desk, "this serves as detention for all five of you."

"Yes, Ms. Thomas," the five droned in unison before they went to take their desk-all five of them at one.

Rocky's eyes widened. "The Delightful Children." Back in the Philippines, she had remembered one time when she had sat in front of her television when her show was replaced by the malicious faces of the Delightfuls taunting children all over the world with their super delicious and massive birthday cake. She had cheered Sector V when they fought for it.

In the end, she nearly vomited when the Delightfuls began consuming their cake...if she could even call it a cake anymore after what Sector V's adorable yet disgusting 'pets' had done to it.

"They're bad news," Hoagie whispered to her, "though we haven't fought them for a long time, that doesn't change the fact that they are still who they are."

Rocky took another glance of the five children in prestigious attire. They didn't seem as cruel as they had seemed on television. They almost seemed normal, innocent…

Sad.

Rocky thought she had seen sadness in each of their emotionless eyes, but she shook the feeling aside before she turned back to her work.

Lou idly twirled a pen in his fingers as he sat at his desk, letting the day go by and the boredom to proceed until the clock said it was time for him to change face. It was only yesterday had he met Cleo and had given her his card and he was dying for a call from him.

Glancing over at his phone, Lou wondered if it was broken.

"Mr. Pottingsworth?" Called his receptionist. "Someone is here to see you. A Mr. Boss."

Lou smiled. "Send him in."

The door opened and in walked his villain 'buddy' carrying a portfolio.

"Aw, geez," Mr. Boss groaned, "it's The Toiletnator."

"Not when I'm at work," Lou sang, "I'm Lou Pottingsworth, head of Evil Adult Industries."

"Yet you're the butt of the adults," Mr. Boss muttered to himself. "Anyway, my boss and I came here just to hand this out."

"Boss?" Lou blinked. "You mean there's someone above you?"

"Why is this a surprise to everyone?" Mr. Boss groaned as he placed the file on his desk. "Just don't be your usual self around my boss, alright? Top of the line, I tell you. Top of the line."

"Mr. Fulbright," called a voice that seemed to familiar to Lou, "is everything alri-"

Lou's eyes widened as he stared at the person standing in his doorway. "Cleo?"

"Lou," the woman exclaimed happily before she rushed over to his desk, "so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too," Lou said sincerely, a goofy smile on his face as he continued staring at her.

Mr. Boss glanced from one person to the other in confusion. "Wait…you two know each other?"

"Met him just yesterday," Cleo responded. She smiled to Mr. Boss. "Thank you for using the time of accompanying me over here and putting our files to order, Mr. Fulbright." She shook his hand. "I know I can always count on you."

"My pleasure, Ms. Ganda," Mr. Boss bowed as he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Cleo turned to Lou. "I've called you since yesterday."

Lou blinked. "You have?"

"Well, actually I sent my calls to your receptionist, and she said she would send my messages to you."

"Oh…" Lou's voice trailed off. _Someone is going to lose their job_, he thought bitterly. He looked at the woman who made herself comfortable in the chair across from his desk. "You're a business woman?" He asked. "But I thought you said you were a model."

"Both actually," she laughed nervously, "after sending my regards to the modeling agency and filing myself I ran to the office building and stated everything. Being boss can be tough."

"Okay, cool," he smiled. He regarded the woman closely. She looked the same as yesterday, only she wore a business jacket over her black dress and her curly hair was pinned up in a bun. But other than that, she still looked breathtaking.

"So, Evil Adult Industries, huh?" She began.

"Yeah, doing things evil adults like to do," Lou chuckled nervously.

"I bet adult villains come to your aid every now and then," she added before she checked her nails.

"Wait, huh?" Lou became confused.

"Oh, I know about adult villains," Cleo assured him, "it's no secret, Lou. I mean, there was the Villain's Choice Awards that was on television, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Lou blushed, feeling like an idiot.

"Are you an adult villain?" She asked closely.

Lou gave this some thought. If he told her he was The Toiletnator, she could become disgusted to meet such a sophisticated man as himself being the born identity to his villain image.

"No," he lied, "I just work for them."

"Okay," she said. She stood up. "Sorry I have to cut this meeting short, Lou. But duty calls."

"It's fine," he assured her, "yeah, I have to do stuff, too…"

"Be sure to glance at that file," she told him, "other than that, I hope to see you around." And with one last smile, she left the office.

After she left, Lou took hold of the file she left him and opened it. His eyes widened as soon as he read it.

_Coffee after work?_

And her company phone number was placed under it.

She couldn't understand.

Why was she upset whenever Rocky and Numbuh 4 were together?

Numbuh 3 held a Rainbow Monkey close to her chest as she sat at a nearby table in the food court. Having returned to moonbase so Numbuh 5 could prepare KND missions with Numbuh 362, she and the others were left to their own devices. Numbuh 2 had left her to help out updating the newest KND 2x4 technology, and Rocky and Numbuh 4-

Numbuh 3 didn't even want to think about that.

Her ears became attuned to what seemed like laughter as she turned and spotted Rocky and Numbuh 4 walk down a corner while eating ice cream. They were deep in conversation but she managed to hear bits of it…

"You really like pecan ice cream?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed in delight as he licked his cone.

"Oh, it's my ultimate favorite!" Rocky smiled.

"Heh…mine, too!"

_Bleh_…Numbuh 3 thought bitterly, _pecan ice cream's yucky with those nuts and coffee-like flavor!_

"So what do you think of Rainbow Monkeys?"

Numbuh 3 listened closely as soon as she heard Numbuh 4 ask that question.

"Oh, Rainbow Monkeys, well…" Rocky rolled her eyes, "they're okay, but…"

"But?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"They can be annoying," she finished. "I mean, with their goofy singing and their colors that could make a person go blind. I mean, come on!"

Numbuh 4 felt his heart slam in his chest as a dreamy smile formed on his lips as he gazed at Rocky with such admiration.

"I hate those cruddy things, too…" He said happily.

Numbuh 3 bared her teeth. How dare she insult her favorite toy merchandise! She's just like Numbuh 4! And Numbuh 4-

_**RIP!**_

Blinking, Numbuh 3 stared down and gasped.

She had accidentally ripped the head off her precious Rainbow Monkey.

Rocky knew how hard participating in the Kids Next Door would be. With going through simulations in Artic Base and enduring Numbuh 86's rants, Rocky did her work as if she had been preparing for the opportunity for some time now.

After Sector V dropped her off at Artic Base, Rocky gave her fighting her all as she aimed her laser gun at upcoming simulator robots as well as pop-up villain standees. She let out her battle cry every now and then, used her hands when she had to, fix a strand of hair that came out of place…

She smiled to Numbuh 60 who returned it with a nod, approving of her actions as well as her strength and determination. Rocky admired Numbuh 60: brave, bold, a good kid to have on your team. She wasn't sure what exactly had him jump at the offer to allow her training…maybe somehow she had charmed him?

She was always told she had such a charming personality that matched greatly with her pretty looks and appetite for life. Though Rocky would never brag about herself, she knew indeed how special she was.

And if charm got her into being in the KND, who knows what else charm could get her…

Maybe a boyfriend?

Her feelings for Numbuh 60 were nothing more than just friendly admiration, and that probably went for all KND boys she had been in contact with.

Probably.

"Hi, Rocky!"

Startled, Rocky quickly pointed her laser at whoever greeted her.

"Ahh! Don't shoot me! Lasers hurt!" It was Numbuh 13, frightened as he held his hands out to shield himself.

"Numbuh 13," Rocky exclaimed, a smile on her lips as she lowered her gun, "hey, it's great to see you again!"

"Well, I thought I'd see how you were doing and-" Numbuh 13 began as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look out!" Rocky cried before she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away before an incoming cannon blaster shot forward and landed right where they had just been standing.

"Oh, I remember my first time here in KND Artic Base," Numbuh 13 said as he picked himself off the ground while Rocky brushed herself of any debris. "The doctors sure were nice…"

After completing her simulations for the day, Rocky and Numbuh 13 walked beside each other, not caring what direction they were headed, just enjoying each other's company as they became deep in conversation.

"I've read a lot about the KND," she told him, "I've also read quite a lot about you." She smiled at him, making his blush with embarrassment. "Why aren't you with your team, Sector N?"

Numbuh 13 sighed. "I…I'm usually not around my team, or they usually don't want to be around me for that matter." Then he gave a proud look as he heaved his chest, as if to prove him manly. "But I'm okay! I'm a lone wolf! I can take any-ahhh!"

He fell to the ice ground, having tripped over his own untied shoelaces.

"Are you alright?" Rocky as worriedly as she knelt by him.

"Oh, yeah," Numbuh 13 assured her, laughing at snorting at his own clumsiness, "never better! Happens all the time!"

"Well, maybe it wouldn't happen all the time if you just tied your shoes," she said in a voice that was neither insulting or scolding. It sounded soft and advising. Reaching toward his laces, she set to work at looping them together, muttering her strategy to herself before she finally tied each one in a perfect bow. "There we go!" She stood up and helped him to his feet, smiling at her work.

"Wow, thanks!" He said in astonishment as he gazed at his newly tied shoes. "You tie shoes just like my mom!" He smiled at her. "I bet your mom is a great shoe-tier, too!"

The smile quickly faded from Rocky's face and she averted her eyes. "Yeah, my mom…"

"Hey, is everything alright?" Numbuh 13 asked as he inspected her closely. "Are you sick?"

"No," Rocky said quickly, playing with a strand of her hair, "I'm fine, thanks."

The way her voice spoke quickly sent concern through the usually oblivious operative, but he didn't push her. "Okay," he shrugged. Smiling excitedly, he quickly led her away. "Come on, if we're lucky, we might bump into Numbuh 30c around here and grab ourselves some snow cones!"

"Oh, Numbuh 30c," Rocky laughed, her usual bubbly and charming voice back, "he's kind of crazy, but cute, don't you think?"

After work had ended, Lou immediately jumped at the offer Cleo left in her note. Now here he was, sitting outside a nice little café with the charming woman. He dared not change into his adult villain attire, not caring what sort of villainy he was missing with the other adult villains. He had cleaned his suit of any lint visible, and had brushed his fake mustache to perfect his appearance.

"So," he began, "what brings you here Cleveland?"

"Just moved here," Cleo replied, stirring her coffee, "I needed a better life than the Philippines and of course what could be better than the U.S.?" She chuckled nervously and slowly quieted down. "I brought my niece here as well."

"Niece?" Lou repeated. "Well, that's nice. What about her parents?"

"Well…" Cleo began. Suddenly, her eyes caught something. "Oh, look, there she is!"

Turning in his seat, Lou saw Rocky, who ran playfully behind Wally and Hoagie. He thought she looked adorable and quite a nice child. Just from one glance, he could immediately tell she wasn't some brat who had better things to do. He could actually tell she had a good heart and determination within her.

All from one glance.

_For someone's niece_, Lou thought, _she does look a lot like her aunt._

"Rocky, sweetie!" Cleo called as she waved at her niece.

Rocky stopped in her tracks and waved to her aunt, not realizing she had stopped in the middle of the street.

"Rocky!" Hoagie cried as he and Wally stood at the sidewalk. "Look out for that truck!"

Rocky turned and gasped as an aiming truck honked its horns frantically, demanding her to move out of the way of the fast vehicle.

"Rocky!" Cleo cried.

Lou didn't waste another minute. He bolted from his seat and ran toward Rocky, picked her up in his arms, and dodged out of the way just in time as the truck zoomed past.

Lou panted as he stopped at the sidewalk and fell to his knees, Rocky still safe in his arms. He gently placed the trembling girl down on her feet.

"Rocky, are you okay?" Wally cried as he and Hoagie raced over to her. He glanced toward Lou, who gave him a warm smile, and scowled before averting his eyes.

"Oh, Lou, thank you!" Cleo cried as she raced over and wrapped her arms around her niece. "Thanks so much!"

"Aw, it was nothing," Lou blushed.

"Nothing's right," Wally muttered to himself, "since you're an adult villain."

"Are you kidding?" Cleo exclaimed. "That was really something! Oh, why am I just blabbing my thanks? Come here!"

Before Lou knew it, she brought him in a hug. The feeling was amazing, and it took him a few moments to recollect once the hug had ended.

"I think I'll go and take my niece and her new friends with me now," Cleo sighed in exasperation, "see you again tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Lou said, brushing himself off.

With one last smile, Cleo led Rocky and her friends away. Lou gave Wally one last smile, but the young blonde just scowled and turned away.

Abigail and Kuki joined at Rocky's house moments later and all five kids sat in the lovely living room eating popcorn and drinking root beer while watching television. Cleo had to go out to model herself for covers of an upcoming magazine and wouldn't be home until later, but she trusted Rocky and her new friends would handle things just fine.

"You have no idea who that was who just saved you, do you?" Hoagie asked as soon as the network switched to commercial.

"My aunt's new friend?" Rocky asked. "Who is he? You guys know him?"

"Know him?" Wally exclaimed. "We've fought him a billion times…each time being easier than the last!"

"Huh?" Rocky was confused.

"He's the Toiletnator," Abigail explained.

"Who?"

"You've read so much junk on the KND, and know a lot of adult villains, even my sister, but you don't know who the Toiletnator is?" Abigail exclaimed.

"Well, not much is said about him," Rocky replied, "the only term I got was LOSER."

"Loser is right," Wally huffed, "he should just stay a some cruddy worker than some stupid villain."

"What's his problem?" Rocky whispered to Hoagie.

"A while back, Numbuh 4 and I found out he was his-" Hoagie began.

"Don't say it!" Wally said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, come on, Numbuh 4!" Hoagie protested. "Just because you hate him doesn't stop him from being your uncle!"

"You have an adult villain for an uncle?" Rocky gasped with amazement as well as excitement.

"The Toiletnator is Numbuh 4's uncle?" Kuki gasped.

"You already knew about that," Abigail reminded her.

"I know," she giggled, "I just like being surprised."

"Well at least he's not my dad," Wally grumbled, "he just looks like him." He smiled to Rocky. "I bet your dad must be someone really cool, huh?"

"Yeah…" Rocky's voice trailed off.

"And I bet your mom must be twice as cool!" Wally went on. "I mean, you're cool, so maybe your parents are cool. Of course, there's the chance that your parents might be dorks and-"

"Wally," Rocky cut in. She took a deep breath. "My parents aren't around anymore."

Wally, Hoagie, and Abigail were deep in shock, but only Kuki was oblivious to Rocky's statement.

"They aren't here right now?" Kuki exclaimed. "Well, that stinks! Where could they possibly be right now when they should be with their daughter giving her hugs and kisses and all the love in the world? I mean, seriously, they should-"

"Kuki…" Abigail said gently, clasping a hand on her shoulder to stop her rambling, "Rocky means her parents are…" Her voice trailed off.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Kuki's face and she gasped as she turned back to Rocky, who did her best not to cry.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kuki cried as she hugged her. All hostility toward her was gone, and all Kuki wanted to do was hug and wish her nothing but complete happiness and hope her life would still be sunshine and lollipops.

"Yeah, it's okay," Rocky assured as she gently pushed her away, "I'm fine, really." Needing time to herself, she picked up the empty bowl of popcorn and the empty soda bottles. "I'll get us more food." And she quickly went to the kitchen.

Rocky sighed to herself as she rummaged through her fridge for more soda. The last thing she needed was pity. It's not that she hated the attention she was given for the loss of her parents, but still…

Being reminded she didn't have her parents anymore really hurt.

Thinking of her mom and dad right now…Rocky just wanted to cry her eyes out just as she had done the day she had lost her parents.

"Not here…" she murmured to herself, sniffling, "not now…"

Suddenly, she heard a thump outside in the backyard followed by a groan. Wiping her eyes, she strolled toward the backdoor and opened it. Gazing upon her giant backyard among its fancy bushes and trees, she spotted a blonde girl and brown-skinned boy helping each other up from the ground and laughing. When they met Rocky's gaze, they quickly backed away, as if she was going to attack them.

"Uh, hi, Rocky," the blonde girl greeted nervously.

"Sorry about that," said the boy, before picking up what appeared to be a helmet of some kind.

And they dashed off without another word.

Rocky just stood there in confusion, watching them disappear out of sight. "Do I know you?"

Lou, now dressed as the Toiletnator, rested his head upon the palm of his hand as he had his elbow atop the windowframe of the vehicle Knightbrace was driving. A dazed expression was visible on his face, and the smallest yet goofiest of smiles played on his lips. He was reflecting back during his hero moment, and how much of a good impression he had made with Cleo, better yet, her niece Rocky.

But then there was also Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2, but he was mostly thinking on Numbuh 4.

Wally Beatles was his nephew…the son of his long-lost brother…and Lou was his uncle!

At first, Lou was a bit angry to realize he was related to his own worst enemy, but as time went on…

No matter what, family was family, and he knew deep down he considered it a blessing to have the toughest yet most kind-hearted operative of the KND as his relative.

"Earth to towel head!" Knightbrace's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Geez, can you be even more oblivious? If that's even possible!"

"I am always ready to take on the Kids Next Door!" Toiletnator said with deep determination as he struck a pose. Then he faltered nervously and averted his eyes. "What's the plan again?"

"I can't believe that lie we gave him hadn't fully-worked…" Knightbrace grumbled to himself. "Fizz has gathered some of us villains because there's been mention of a Kids Next Door attack about to take place in his soda factory."

"Well, of course they would attack the soda factory," Toiletnator exclaimed, "I mean, have you seen the prices lately?"

"I can't believe Boss paired me with him…" Knightbrace grumbled to himself before they left the vehicle and entered the factory before them.

As soon as they disappeared within the factory, a mailbox just outside its gates began to shake rapidly and the lid flew open and a pair of binoculars poked out and gazed at the factory. Inside the mailbox used as a secret hiding place were Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Rocky.

Though Numbuh 86 had made it absolutely clear that a child who is not yet an operative was forbidden to accompany KND operatives on missions, Numbuh 362 made an acceptation. Rocky was thankful that the blonde girl was head of KND and not that bratty redhead with the shrill, demanding voice. Her first-time ever in a KND mission, and she was nervous as heck.

But it was for the love of soda! And she loved soda!

"Numbuh 2?" Crackled a voice from Numbuh 2's walkie-talkie. "Do you read?"

"The last of the villains have entered the building, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 responded, "Numbuh 4 and I have got things cleared and are ready."

"Wait, what about me?" Rocky asked, trying not to sound whiny.

"I'm really sorry, Rocky," Numbuh 2 apologized sincerely, "but this is as far as we can take you on this mission." Seeing her sad expression, he gave her shoulder a light punch. "But I promise you'll be involved in any high-speed if there is one. And trust me…there usually is." With a flirtatious wink, Hoagie opened the door of the mailbox and headed out.

"You'll be safe here, Rocky," Numbuh 4 assured her, his hands clasping hers as if to comfort her, "no matter what happens, stay here until we come and get you." And he gave her a smile before he followed Numbuh 2.

"Be careful," Rocky called to them before the door closed on her. Sighing, she drew her knees to herself and rested her head back on the cold metal of the hideout.

Boring.

While she was glad Sector V had finally stopped pitying her for her deceased parents, she wished she could partake in some of the action KND operatives always did.

And that's what she was going to do right now.

Opening the door, Rocky crawled out, holding the laser gun she was given during her simulations back on Artic base.

"Kids Next Door…" Rocky told herself bravely as she passed through the gate, "battle stations."

Deep within the soda factory, the villains had gathered, preparing for any upcoming KND attack. Mr. Boss, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib, Knightbrace, Mr. Fizz, and the Toiletnator all gathered around a table of blueprints, checking the factory's system and any possible area in which the KND could enter though to make their attack.

Mr. Fizz watched as Toiletnator gaped and awed at the construction of his factory, acting like some curious child who just wanted to press buttons and see what would happen. "I thought you got rid of him," he whispered to Mr. Boss.

"Even if we gave him a letter telling him to go to the North Pole, he'll still find his way here!" Mr. Boss groaned.

"Well, make sure he's out of the way," Mr. Fizz said, "I want no complications in taking care of those horrible Kids Next Door. And plus I need the soda for my niece's party…"

"On it," Mr. Boss nodded before he began assembling the group. "Cat Lady, have your cats guard the perimeter…Mr. Wink, Mr Fibb, ready your machine…Knightbrace, get your drills ready because those snot-nosed brats are going to need some dental help…and Toiletnator…" All eyes turned to him.

"Yes? Yes?" He asked eagerly. "What can I do?"

"Uh…just stand over there," Mr. Boss motioned to a nearby corner.

"Yes, sir!" Toiletnator said in salute as he did his 'job'.

High above on the glass ceiling of the factory, Numbuh 5 and the rest of Sector V stared down at the villains as they assembled.

"Well, looks like you uncle won't be much of a bother now," Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 4.

"He's not my cruddy uncle!" Numbuh 4 growled.

"Whatever, let's just get this mission started," Numbuh 5 said as she nodded to Numbuh 2 who handed her and Numbuh 3 their weapons.

"Boss! Boss! Mr. Boss!"

"What is it, Lou?" Mr. Boss cried out in annoyance.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Toiletnator asked, trying to hold it in.

"For Pete's sake, Lou, you're not a kid," Mr. Boss sighed, "just go."

And Toiletnator ran for the restroom. As soon as he left, the ceiling shattered and Sector V landed on the floor, aiming their weapons at the villains.

"Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 5 cried out. "Battle stations!" And they ran forward.

"Attack!" Mr. Fizz shouted as he prepared his soda-filled cannons and began shooting.

It was like most battles Sector V had thought, and each operative always seemed to fight the same villain.

Numbuh 5 dodged the lasers from Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's machine. Then she released her M.A.R.B.L.E.S. and threw aimlessly at them until all of them exploded in rhythm around the machine, having the two villains fall to the ground.

"Quite unfortunate, eh, Mr. Fibb?" Mr. Wink asked as they lay flat on their faces.

"Indeed, Mr. Wink."

Numbuh 2 screamed as he ran from Knigthbrace and his deadly dental weaponry.

"No, I hate flossing!" Numbuh 2 cried as Knightbrace closed in on him.

"Don't worry," the villain cackled evily, "this will only hurt for second or more!"

"Same for you!" Numbuh 2 smirked before he took out his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and fired straight at him. Knigthbrace screamed before he gazed at his hands; he was covered head to tow in sticky gum, even his brace was more pink than silver.

"It'll take weeks to brush this off!" He cried.

Numbuh 3 battled off against the Crazy Old Cat Lady…if you could even call it a battle.

"This is the cutest one to hold!" Numbuh 3 squealed before hugging one of her cats. "No this is the cutest one to hold…no, no, wait! This one-"

"Not this again!" Crazy Old Cat Lady groaned. "We're suppose to be fighting right now!"

"Okay," Numbuh 3 said with an innocent smile before she took out a control. "Okay," she spoke into it, "you can come and play with the kitties now!"

A loud rumbling shook and before Crazy Cat Lady knew it, there standing before her and her army of cats was Numbuh 3's special 2x4 technology, H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P.

"Hi, friend!" Kuki greeted it happily before she jumped unto the seat and began driving it, knocking cats out of the way.

Finally, it was just Numbuh 4 versus Mr. Boss and Mr. Fizz.

"I'm taking my soda and drinking it, too!" Numbuh 4 growled as he held a fighting pose.

"Oh, you'll be drinking it alright," Mr. Fizz cackled before he pressed a button on his wrist.

Suddenly, the floors began to shake and soon from every corner of the factory a soda cannon was aimed right at each operative. Though it was subtle, they began to tremble in fear.

"Ha, it's that the best you can do?" Numbuh 4 laughed. "Spray me with soda?"

"Not just soda, my dear child," Mr. Fizz cackled.

One cannon shot the liquid at Numbuh 4, who yelped in pain.

"Soda that has been left in the sun too long!"

"Ew, gross!" Numbuh 3 cried.

"We got you now, brats!" Mr. Boss laughed.

"Not all the brats!" Shouted a voice.

Before Mr. Boss knew it, he was hit in the head by some flying disk of some sort. This object flew back and went straight through and fastened itself on someone's wrist.

"Rocky!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"You know you can't just keep me away from all the action," Rocky said with the raise of one eyebrow and a flirty smile, making her look even more charming it was making Numbuh 4 melt inside.

"Get her!" Mr. Fizz shouted as the villains ran toward her.

With a battlecry, Rocky lunged forward and, with the training she had gained, shot forward toward her targets.

Not the villains-the cannons.

With each shot, she disassembled each one, having them directed at each villain, each one crying out in disgust. Sector V cheered her on.

"Ow, my head…" Mr. Boss groaned, "what hit me?" He eyes were closed as he still needed to tend his aching head.

"Let's get out of here!" Mr. Fizz shouted. He glared at Sector V before slamming his fist on a nearby button.

"Self-flooding in thirty seconds," said the computer voice, "thirty…"

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Numbuh 5 shouted as she and her team ran out, but only Numbuh 4 remained.

"Rocky, hurry!" He shouted.

"Wally, I'm stuck!" Rocky cried as she tried to pull her hand free from the dilapidated cannon blaster. Her bracelet got caught on a metal piece and she tried effortlessly to remove it.

"Oh, crud!" Numbuh 4 cried as he raced over and tried to remove her hand.

"…twenty-five…twenty-four…twenty-three…"

"Get out of here, quick!" Rocky told him.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Numbuh 4 protested.

"Yes, you will!" Rocky grunted before she slammed her hand on the button of his jetpack, which sent hi spiraling to the open ceiling.

"Rocky!" Numbuh 4 cried out as he made it outside.

"Hey, guys, what did I miss?" Toiletnator asked as he exited the restroom. He gasped as he saw the mess left by the KND and overhearing the seconds until the place would be flooded with soda. But what really caught his attention was-

"Rocky!" He cried.

Rocky didn't even hear him as she tried to pull her hand away. No way would she lose her precious bracelet. It was the last birthday gift her parents gave her before they-

"I got it!" Toiletnator told her before he roughly bent back the metal that held it. He carried Rocky in his arms just as he had done before and raced for a backdoor. "Come on, let's get you out of here!"

Rocky watched the determination on his face as he crashed through a nearby exit before the place became flooded.

This was the villain the book dubbed as LOSER?

He was for from it.

He didn't seem evil, however, but something about him made Rocky feel comfortable. And just as he had saved her life earlier, he had saved her life again as he raced into the woods and gently placed her on the soft grass.

"Lou?" Rocky said softly.

His eyes widened as soon as she mentioned his true identity. "H-how did you know?"

"I was told," she said, a small innocent smile on her lips. "I was also told you're Wally's uncle."

"Oh, well…" Toiletnator began but he was interrupted by voices in the distances.

"Rocky! Are you there?" It was Numbuh 4.

"Gotta go!" Toiletnator told her before dashing off. "Be careful next time!"

Before Rocky could utter another word, he was gone and Numbuh 4 came to her aid and hugged her.

_**If you'd like to see that scene where Kuki actually kills her Rainbow Monkey, go to my page on Devianart, cartuneslover16, and find "Likes and DISLIKED". Have I already mentioned that Lou is my ultimate favorite villain? If you're a bit confused as to how Wally is his nephew, like I've said before, see the comic on my profile. Now I'm off for a soda! ;P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, I'd like to say thanks to all the people who've read and favored this. It really means a lot to me. :)**_

**_Also, not wanting to sound like I'm begging, please review! I live for reviews!  
__**

"What did you think you were doing?" Numbuh 86 demanded to Rocky angrily.

After the whole soda mission, Sector V and Rocky arrived back in moonbase to report their triumphss and failures to Numbuh 362. Rocky had to be honest when she confessed she fully participated in the mission, and here she was getting yelled at by Numbuh 86 while Numbuh 4 comfortingly held her hand, which had her prized bracelet around its wrist.

"Helping fellow operatives in their time of need," Rocky responded with a firm but cool voice as she measured up to the furious redhead with bravery. She found herself starting to hate Fanny with every encounter they had…

"You should stay out of the way!" Numbuh 86 sneered as she poked Rocky hard on the chest. "You're not a KND operative, you're not anything KND material yet, so why even bother helping out Sector V? They're already messing up most missions without you in the way!"

"She saved our butts back there!" Numbuh 5 protested, standing by Rocky and defending her.

"Big deal!" Numbuh 86 said. "Numbuh 362 says that all kids who are not yet operatives should be-"

"-should be given a big thanks and a pat on the back for performing such heroism." All eyes turned to see Numbuh 362 slowly making her way toward them.

"Numbuh 362, sir!" Rocky exclaimed before giving her salute.

"None of that, Rocky," Numbuh 362 told her with a sincere smile. She turned to Numbuh 86 and frowned. "According to Kids Next Door rules, those who aren't KND operatives or are working there way toward becoming operatives have the acceptation to aid fellow operatives during battle. And Rocky has done her part, saving Sector V from Mr. Boss and his fellow villains."

"Yeah, she totally knocked your dad out," Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 86 with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid boy!" Numbuh 86 shouted.

"That's enough, Fanny," Numbuh 362 told her sternly before turning back to Rocky. "You're most honorable thanked for bringing Sector V back safely. If Numbuh 1 could just meet you now…" She stopped right there as she averted her eyes and sighed, but then regained her posture and smiled at her. "Anyway, great job, cadet, that counts as extra points toward your training. You're doing very well at Artic base, by the way." After a generous nod, she and Numbuh 86 left Rocky alone with Sector V.

"Numbuh 1?" Rocky repeated. Then her eyes lit up. "Numbuh 1!" She quickly turned to Sector V. "I can't believe I just noticed now that there are only four of you! Where's the greatest operative in the KND? I bet he must be on some top-secret mission or something, huh?"

Sector V looked at one another, pained expressions on each of their faces. Then Numbuh 5 spoke.

"He's not here anymore."

Rocky's heart sank. "You mean he's…?"

"No, not like that," Numbuh 5 assured her, "well, let's just say he's working for the KND in a very special place."

"It's really far!" Numbuh 3 added.

Rocky lowered her eyes in sadness. For so long she had heard amazing stories of the KND, especially Sector V. But the stories that really intrigued her were those of the famous Numbuh 1. Though she never met him, Rocky had been instantly infatuated with him. Like such a fangirl, she would swoon as she dreamed of him with those special shades of his, speaking in his rich, cool accent or maybe the way he had things done.

He was her idol, of course.

Since then, Rocky had devoted herself to becoming the next Numbuh 1, if possible. She knew there were amazing operatives before him: Numbuh 0, Numbuh 100, Numbuh 274. All were amazing and she was hoping one day she would capture that glory.

Too bad she would never meet the one operative that had captured her heart.

"I see…" she said softly.

"Aw, don't feel bad," Numbuh 2 told her gently before placing a hand on her shoulder, "there are lots of other guys with shades. None are bald, but still…"

Rocky turned to Numbuh 5. "That explains why you're leader, huh?"

"Numbuh 5 is just doing her part," she replied with a sad nod.

"Wow, that's just awesome," Rocky chuckled. With one last look at her friends, she slowly walked away. "I'm going to look around base for a while…Don't bother to give me a ride, I might steal a vehicle around here." Seeing their abashed faces, she laughed. "Don't worry, I can drive. And I'll return it." She hid her smirk as she left them alone. "Probably."  
_

Space was so beautiful.

Rocky looked out the pane glass windows of moonbase as the stars twinkled in the sky. She couldn't wait to become a KND operative so she could travel through space and get a closer look at the stars, if it was even possible. Not tearing her eyes from the view, she didn't see where she was going as she bumped into someone, papers scattering everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" Rocky cried as she grabbed at flying papers. "I didn't watch where I was going!"

"Oh, it's okay." Rocky looked up to meet the eyes of a redhead girl, her hair in braids and her glasses above her forehead. Wearing a lovely yellow shirt and blue skirt, this girl seemed familiar to Rocky.

The girl caught her gaze and smiled. "Hi, Rocky!" She greeted happily. "It's me Lizzie! Lizzie Devine!"

"Lizzie?" Rocky's eyes widened. "Oh, from school! Hi!" And they shook hands. "I didn't know you were in the KND!"

"I had joined a few months back," Lizzie explained, "I was kind of chubby back then, but then I started losing the weight after my boyfriend…" Her voice suddenly trailed off as her lip quivered.

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "You were Numbuh 1's girlfriend, were you?"

"No boy could ever replace him," Lizzie sighed as she smoothed her skirt on her slim body before she had her papers in order, "never dated anyone since."

"I'm so sorry about that," Rocky told her gently. She looked over her features. She was quite slim and fit, like and athlete. How could this girl have ever been chubby?

"It's alright," Lizzie assured her as they walked down a corner together, "I'm Numbuh 56, by the way."

"Hey, Lizzie," a blonde girl with glasses and a boy with a cowboy hat greeted as they passed her by.

Rocky craned her head to stare at the two kids who had walked past them. "Wait a sec! Aren't those Anna and ex-President Jimmy?" She had heard the story about how Jimmy, who had become evil, tried to ruin the school's snow day and tried to claim Lizzie as his girlfriend. And then Anna intervened…

"They've served their time," Lizzie waved it aside like it was no big deal, "now they're KND operatives as well. Anna's my best friend, by the way."

"Even though you attracted her boyfriend?" Rocky questioned.

"Oh, Jimmy has no eyes for me," Lizzie shook her head, "he's with Anna 24/7." She smiled at her. "Speaking of 24/7, I've heard you're doing quite well at Artic base." She winked.

"Just want to become a great operative," Rocky said proudly.

"Well, a great operative would go on this one mission that is like so dangerous and tedious," Lizzie explained as she showed her a file.

Rocky opened it and scanned it. "The Delightfuls?"

Lizzie nodded. "They haven't attacked for a long time, and Numbuh 362 is suspicious. But no one would even dream of going near them for answers."

Rocky's eyes widened as she gazed at the opportunity before her. This was her chance to go down the path of becoming one of the best!

"Could I borrow this?"

"Sure, go ahead," Lizzie said, "I was just going to put it away but it's yours now."

"Thanks, Lizzie!" Rocky said before dashing off. "See you at school tomorrow!" Her dress flapping as she ran, Rocky hopped unto a nearby bridge and darted toward the exit area where a vehicle worth riding home was waiting for her…  
_

Lou pulled at his collar nervously as he sat with in the audience, waiting for the fashion show to begin. Cleo had called earlier to apologize for leaving him so soon and had invited him over to the fashion runway that was taking place. Lou wondered what modeling was like, and how Cleo managed to do so. He had seen her work incredibly with business affairs, but what about business that concerned clothing?

As the announcer introduced the models one-by-one, modeling the latest in designer's wear, Lou couldn't see Cleo among any of them. Though he admired the fashion the women displayed, Lou only came to see Cleo. And if she wasn't here, what was the point of being here?

Before he could get up from his seat, the announcer spoke.

"And the best for last…" he said excitedly, "our newest, loveliest model: Miss Cleo Ganda!

Lou's eyes widened as the stage lights shone on Cleo, who made quite a dramatic appearance through the curtains as she strolled down the runway. With a confident smirk, she strutted down the catwalk in her fancy heels.

She wore a sparkling yellow gown that was designed for special occasions and fancy parties, complete with diamond jewelry and her hair up in a bun.

She was even more breathtaking, if that was even possible.

Lou couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face as he admired Cleo as she entertained the audience with her charming character and good looks. Soon, Cleo's eyes met his as she past his way, and she gave him a smile that said how happy she was that he made it.

"I'm so glad you came," Cleo told Lou as they exited out of the building, a brown jacket worn over her designer's gown.

"Well, I've always wanted to see what working in the modeling agency is like," Lou said, blushing, "you were really cool up there."

"Yeah, I thought I was going to trip!" She laughed. "That happened during my very first time."

"Trust me, I can be quite clumsy sometimes…" he chuckled, playing with his fake mustache.

"I guess it must have taken you a lot of practice to shoot toilet paper from your hands in the right direction, huh?" Cleo asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…" He murmured. Then his eyes widened. "Huh?"

Cleo laughed. "I know the Toiletnator when I see him. That and you appeared maskless in one photo." She showed him a business digest magazine. On the cover was him as the Toiletnator, except in a business suit.

"Oh…" Lou's voice trailed off as he averted his eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she assured him as they turned a corner of a street, "I mean, I know Mr. Boss is a villain, but that doesn't stop him from being my employee."

"At least he's an actual adult villain," Lou exclaimed, raising his arms up in exasperation, "I'm the butt of the joke! I'm not as good a villain as I am a businessman."

"Perhaps taking others' opinions is what weights you down," Cleo observed before she took out a pocket mirror and checked herself, "I think maybe you should just follow your own instinct and ignore what others want out of you. I mean, like that Stickybeard guy…nothing but candy, and all for candy, and you can see others questioning his character?"

"He sure can swallow a lot of sugar, though," Lou nodded.

Cleo laughed. "All I'm saying is, do what you do."

"No matter how many times I mess up?" Lou questioned.

"Trust me," she said in a deep, rich husky voice that totally caught him off guard, "one's failure is often one's success."  
_

"Whoo-hoo!" Rocky roared with excitement as she drove her KND vehicle through the clear blue skies above the city. Having 'borrowed' the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. from moonbase, Rocky never knew how easy it would be to drive such a vehicle. She actually knew which control was which just by looking at them. As she pulled the trigger next to her to slow down, she looked over the file she got from Lizzie.

She vowed to accomplish the mission of getting the dirt on what was going on behind closed doors with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Having read valuable information on them in the KND database files of every villain, Rocky was more than ready to reveal their secret and catch them in what sinister act they were plotting against the KND.

Landing safely before the mansion that belonged to the KND's worst enemy, Rocky armed herself with the smallest but most powerful 2x4 technology she could get her hands on. Adjusting her headband, Rocky leaped from the vehicle and in front of the gate. Using special goggles she had acquired from Numbuh 2 recently, she gazed at the insides of the house, making sure she wouldn't cross any enemy on her path.

Like Father.

Rocky shuddered at the thought. She had heard stories of the man of fire, and though she was brave enough to fight him herself just as Sector V had done so many times, she hoped she would never come across him.

Leaping over the walls and landing gracefully on the well-cut grass, Rocky made a dash for the house before she threw out her grappling hook and armed it against a top window. Hoisting herself up slowly, Rocky still gazed through her goggles, wondering where the Delightfuls were. While doing that, she took her time to admire the house.

It was a bit dull, in her opinion; nothing like her mansion. So many priceless artifacts and antiques she wondered if there was ever any room for the Delightfuls to play. Or if they ever played in their life…

Hopping unto the windowsill, Rocky slipped her hands underneath it and lifted it up with a grunt before entering inside the room.

She removed her goggles and gazed at her surroundings. She was in the bathroom.

"Breaking and entering…" Rocky murmured to herself before she slowly opened the bathroom door and silently walked into the hall, "I bet Numbuh 1 has done this hundreds of times…"

Walking down the hall, she stopped abruptly before one door and pressed an ear to it. She could hear voices on the other side.

But it didn't sound like the dull, automatic voices of the Delightfuls. It sounded normal…like actually kids having a conversation.

"They must have taken some poor kids as prisoner for their so-called 'playdate'," Rocky told herself before she slowly turned the knob.

Easing the door slowly, she peered through the crack and witnessed what was going on.

She gasped.

"Battle stations, team!" Shouted a short blonde boy as he and four other children began taking out their weapons and standing before what appeared to be robots.

Simulation robots Rocky had fought back in Artic base.

Each kid fought a robot with such professionalism and ease, as if they done so before so many times. She watched as a short girl with brunette hair and shades used a sort of 2x4 technology to totally dismember her robot.

Rocky was astonished by their fighting skills that she hadn't realized she had emerged from the door and stood before them as they continued fighting.

Finally, the last robot's head was off with one swift punch of a tall, tan-haired boy. All congratulated one another in yet another successful simulation battle. And Rocky could hardly contain her excitement.

"That was awesome!" She cried, startling them.

"Who are you?" The short, blonde boy asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"Bruce," the tall blonde girl Rocky immediately recognized as the one she had seen earlier said to him, "it's Rocky. Our classmate."

"We have class together?" Rocky asked in confusion.

"Well, yeah," the brown-skinned boy Rocky remembered from earlier replied, "we're also in Ms. Thomas's class."

"We all share one seat," the short, brunette girl added.

"Oh, that's impossible," Rocky laughed, "because the only kids who share one seat are the Delightful Children."

The five kids looked at her.

Suddenly, Rocky's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"'Fraid so," the tall, tan-haired boy said, "we're the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."  
_

It had been too much for Rocky to take in, but once the Delightfuls, if she could even call them that, sat her down and explained their change, she understood immediately.

It had all happened during their birthday when the cake was being used as a prize for a scavenger hunt, a game Sector V had joined. Rocky listened carefully as they explained the final battle they had with Numbuh 1 to claim back Father's pipe and win their cake, then about falling into a huge toilet pit before Numbuh 1 took the prize.

They had no idea what happened to him after that. That was the last they saw of him.

Then they explained how that fall had caused a major bump to their heads. And, as if they all had amnesia, memories of KND glory and fighting off evil adults came flooding back.

They thought the effects of the delightfulization Father had bestowed on them was permanent.

"It was a miracle," the blonde girl known as Ashley explained.

"So Father isn't really your father?" Rocky asked.

"No way!" The short, blonde boy known as Bruce exclaimed. "No way is he our real pop!"

"We were adopted," the tall, tan-haired boy known as David added.

"Being alone would've been better if we had known how miserable it would be living with him," the brown-skinned boy known as Lenny grumbled.

"But we rebel behind his back," the short, brunette girl known as Ogie giggled. "Like last week when we secretly helped Sector W crash Father's villain party and the whole place was flooded with the Common Cold's snot!"

"That was you?" Rocky gasped in amazement. "Wow, Numbuh 363 had boasted to me about how it was all him and leading his team on."

"That 363 can be such a bragger," Ashley laughed, "but he's cute, anyway."

"So you guys secretly help the KND?" Rocky asked. "Why not just go back to being the famous Sector Z?" Over as much KND info as she had gained, she had learned a lot about the missing Sector V. She had read about how Numbuh 1 had somehow came across them, and that was pretty much all she had found out.

The siblings looked at one another in concern.

"We can't just go back," Bruce said sadly, "we're not sure if we can even be recomissioned; I mean, we are the KND's worst enemy."

"Was the KND's worst enemy," Rocky corrected him, "don't you guys want to live like kids again? Not be sickishly sweet delightful kids to some tyrant?"

"We would give anything to take back our lives," Ashley said, "but I don't know how we can-"

"My delightful children," called a voice Rocky knew too well.

"Is that Father?" She gasped.

"Hide!" Ogie said before she dragged her away and hid her under their bed. "He doesn't like strangers in his house, better yet, other kids!"

Rocky watched from beneath the bed as the children changed from their normal clothes to their delightfuls' clothes, in one swift motion. Her heart began to beat as the monster of all adult evil stood in the doorway before his now delightful children…

"Father," the siblings greeted in that dull, automatic voice.

"For a second I thought I heard laughter here," Father said in a warning, even threatening, voice. "You aren't playing like naughty children…RIGHT?" Flames shot from his body as he glared at them.

"No, of course not, Father!" They said, trembling in fear. "Why would we want to act like such bratty children?"

"Good," Father said in an unpleased voice, "carry on, my delightful children." And with that, he slammed the door on his way out.

"Man!" Rocky exclaimed as she emerged from the bed. "He's worse than what his file says!"

"Thank goodness he's not our real dad," Ashley murmured as she and her siblings removed their delightful clothes.

"If my parents were still alive today, they would straighten him out," Rocky shook her head.

"Yeah…" David sighed. Then his eyes widened. "Hold up! Are you saying you're-"

"I don't want to talk about it now," Rocky cut in.

"Sorry, it's just-" But Rocky held up her hand to silence him.

"It's okay," she said softly before she walked over to a nearby window and opened it, "I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." And she dashed out the window.  
_

"Make yourself right at home, Lou," Cleo told him before she hung her jacket and walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Lou said before he sat on the couch and gazed at his surroundings. A nice place with a woman's touch…

He was half startled when he heard the slam of a door shut. In walked Rocky with her eyes to the ground and her shoulders slumped.

"Uh, hi, Rocky…" Lou greeted, startling her.

"Oh…" Rocky's voice trailed off. "Hi, uh, Lou…or should I call you the Toiletnator?"

Lou blushed. "When I'm not in suit, just Lou, please."

"Right," she said as she sat on the recliner chair next to him. They had been quiet for a few moments until Rocky spoke. "Thank you for saving me."

Lou looked at her in amazement. He had never been spoken to like that, and from a KND operative!

"You're welcome," he said with a soft smile. He looked over at the bracelet around her wrist. "That thing's very important to you, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Rocky sighed as she gazed at it, "it's all I got left of my parents…"

Lou's eyes widened.

"Yeah, they're dead," Rocky said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said with sad sincerity.

"You know, normally I wouldn't speak about my parents to just anyone," she began, "but you…you seem to be someone I can talk to about this matter."

"Well, if you want to talk about it…" Lou began, touched by her kind words.

"It was some sort of freak accident," Rocky began, "a week after my ninth birthday…" She leaned against the chair and reflected back. "I couldn't stop crying for days after that fateful day…and I don't think I can stop crying over it…"

"Well, it's always good to cry out over something," Lou assured her, trying his best to provide as much sympathy.

"My mom left custody rights to my Aunt Cleo," Rocky went on, "and trust me, she's awesome."

"She sure is," Lou said to himself.

"And we both knew it," Rocky concluded, "we wanted to live in America for good. No more visiting, just spend our lives here."

"And how are you coping now?" Lou asked carefully, as if he were some sort of therapist.

"Good now, actually," Rocky said as she smiled at him, "I mean, I'm talking to my favorite adult villain in person, aren't I?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm what you'd call an adult villain…" Lou said as he blushed.

"Then a really cool adult then," Rocky said with a grin.

"Really?" Lou exclaimed in oblivious surprise. "I'm cool?" For so long, both the KND and the adults have called him a useless tool and a both to all plans. Not even Sector V would battle him when he demanded a challenge. But looking at the small, fragile-like girl who actually held a lot of adrenaline, maybe he really was worth something.

"How many adults can shoot toiler paper out of their hands?" She said with excitement.

"Well, sure," Lou smiled to himself. "Maybe I can teach you some time?"

"That would be so awesome!" Rocky exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. Looking at her watch, she gasped. "Crud! I got homework!" She hopped off her seat and dashed upstairs to her room. "Later, Lou!"

"What a charming girl," Lou said to himself.

"Did I hear Rocky a minute ago?" Cleo asked as she emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate with whip cream on top.

"Yeah," Lou said as he accepted a mug from her before she joined him on the couch, "you have a great niece, you know that?"

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Cleo sighed happily.

"So sad about her parents, though…"

"Oh, Rocky told you?" Cleo gasped.

"Well, yeah, I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wanted to talk and she brought it up-"

"That's amazing!" Cleo exclaimed. "She wouldn't talk to her therapist about it!"

"She really been that mum?" Lou asked, wiping the cream from his fake mustache.

"Until now," Cleo said as she smiled at him, "you have such a way with kids, Lou."

"Yeah, though I'm an adult villain, I've always had a soft spot for kids…" Lou chuckled. "But I'm curious…"

"What?"

"If you're Rocky's aunt, how come you two look sort of similar?" Having gazed at Rocky for a while, Lou saw that she and Cleo had almost the exact same features. Sleek black hair, brown eyes, the only difference was that Cleo had a beauty mark and her face was structured a bit to show her age.

Cleo sighed. "Her mother was my twin sister…" She slowly removed the golden headband from her head. "See this? This was my sister's before she died."

Lou gazed at the small accessory in her hand."You loved her very much, huh?" He asked gently.

"She was the oldest of us twins," Cleo sighed, "her husband was a great guy as well. Sweet, charming, handsome…"

"You must have envied your sister," Lou averted his eyes.

"Yeah, but there's always better fish in the sea," Cleo chuckled before she put back on her headband and drank her coffee.

"Perhaps one of those fish is waiting to get caught?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure," Cleo said, "I haven't gotten a nibble on my line in a while."

"Maybe you might be getting a bite right now?"

"I can't really tell, what fish wants to get caught?"

"Well, I don't know…" he began nervously, rambling on like an idiot. "Maybe some kind of fish who's too shy to take on the line because it has no worm on the hook but is hoping for a little encouragement so he can get pulled out of the water and experience-"

"Are you asking me out?" Cleo cut in.

"I…uh…" Lou began nervously, feeling sweaty as he pulled on his collar.

"I'm free on Saturday," she said with a smile before sipping her mug.

His eyes widened. He got a date? Just like that?

"You're not doing that to pity me, are you?" He asked carefully, his heart beating.

"You're not like any man I met before, I'll tell you that, Lou," Cleo told him, "and that's the kind of man I'd like to go on a date with.

Lou couldn't stop the goofy smile from spreading on his lips. "Okay, cool."  
_

After being dropped off at school, Rocky joined her friends as they got into their class. Though she was in conversation with Numbuh 4, whom, she had to admit, was her second favorite operative on Sector V, she kept a lookout for the Delightfuls.

There they were, sitting in their one desk like proper children.

Rocky wanted to barf. It must be torture to act like such goody, goody children while deep down the need to play and eat junk food was going to explode within them. They gave her a wink as she passed their desk after she offered them a friendly smile.

"Well, if it ain't the boyish girl," Fanny sneered as Rocky passed her desk, "still hanging around the stupid boys?"

"Well, at least I'm good with boys," Rocky muttered to herself.

As class went on, a note slid under her desk. Slowly, she read it.

_Meet us behind the tall tree at recess._

She looked over to see the Delightfuls give her a knowing smile and she gave one in return.  
_

"What's up?" Rocky greeted as she met them at the tree.

"We got the dirt on the adults' next evil plan," Bruce told her as Ogie placed the blueprints down on the grass, "seems Father is planning destroy all arcades to make room for coffee houses!"

"Ew, coffee?" Rocky cringed. "But wait…why are you telling me this?"

"You're well on your way to becoming a KND operative, Rocky," Ashley told her, "plus, you're on 362's good side."

"And you remind us of someone special…" Bruce said silently. "Someone we miss terribly and wonder where he is…"

"Numbuh 1…" Rocky's voice trailed off with a sigh. How awesome it would have been to share a sundae with that guy...

"Only with hair!" Ogie giggled.

"Okay," Rocky laughed, touched by such praise, "so when is this happening?" She gazed at the blueprints.

"This Saturday," David told her.  
_

_**Okay, before you guys get in my face about Lizzie, I have to confess that I've always liked her since the very first episode she appeared in. She's just like me when I was a kid:wearing glasses, overweight, and always so demanding. Now grown up, I wear contacts, excercise, and...slitghtly less demanding. Also, Operation: DATE was sad, and you have to feel bad for her. :( Out of all the Delightfuls in their KND form, mine has got to be Lenny. Since Operation: UNDERCOVER, he has become my ultimate favorite. 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story. Please continue doing so! ;D  
_**_

"Could you repeat that?" Mr. Boss asked Lou carefully, as if he was hoping hard as heck his ears weren't failing him.

"I said I can't join you on our plot tonight," Lou repeated with exasperation as he checked himself in the mirror one last time, particularly on his fake mustache.

The villains had all gathered at Father's house to put their plan into order. They were all _very_ surprised when Lou announced he wouldn't be part of it. The Toiletnator? Backing down from a plan to take down the KND? They had almost thought Lou had stumbled upon an alternate universe and got switched with his alternate double...

"Tell me I'm dreaming," Knightbrace exclaimed as he looked at Lou with obvious shock.

"You're not dreaming," Lou sighed as he ran his fingertips over his mustache, "I have a date."

The other villains roared with laughter, much to Lou's chagrin. Yes, just as he had screwed up so many times during his job as an adult villain, he had screwed up _much more _during encounters with women. Like the time he has dated his rival's ex-wife as revenge for stealing his award from the Villains' Choice Awards. Thankfully, his steak dinner had served a purpose for his black eye...

"You have a date?" Mr. Boss laughed. "Not even Grandma Stuffum would go out with the likes of you! Who is it?"

Lou folded his arms and gave him a dirty look. "Your boss."

Mr. Boss had became silent, eyes widening. "Ms. Ganda?" The biggest loser in the organization of villains and he was dating the charming and very attractive woman he was working for? Mr. Boss felt he wanted to rip his hair out. If they got married...

"Your boss?" Crazy Cat Lady repeated, cocking an eyebrow at Mr. Boss.

"What's this Ms. Ganda look like, anyway?" Father asked curiously. From the startled look of Mr. Boss as well as the goofy smile on Lou's face, Father couldn't help but wonder if this Ganda woman was somewhat attractive...and if she liked playing with fire.

"Okay, okay…" Mr. Boss grumbled before digging into his pocket, "but don't tell my wife!" And he showed them a photo.

"Whoa!" Knightbrace, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, and Father whistled as they saw the picture of Cleo.

"That's your date?" Knightbrace asked Lou in disbelief. He began to wonder if Lou had bribed the woman or better yet, gone into Internet dating and he had posted a fake photo of himself.

"Yup," Lou said proudly before he picked up a bouquet of flowers he picked out specially for Cleo and walked out the door, "and I don't want to keep her waiting."

As soon as Lou left, Knightbrace turned to Mr. Boss. "I so want to work with you now."  
_

Lou was a bit tensed as he drove down the street Cleo and Rocky lived at. He hadn't had a date in like...ten years? And, as he recalled in high school, his mom was the only woman who actually said yes when it was prom. Though he loved his mother very much, that was a humiliating memory. He was terrible with women, he admitted that now.

But Cleo wasn't like other women.

She had a charming persona, with a child-like character. Yes, she was like a kid at heart. What adult skateboards to work and can even master a 360' without hurting their back?

That adult would be Cleo.

And she was patient with him, and often laughed with him, not _at _him.

Lou parked his car in front of the mansion. Checking his fake mustache in his mirror one last time, he hurriedly got out of the car and walked up the steps to the house. Before he rang the doorbell, Lou took out a bottle of mouthwash Knightbrace has given him earlier and chugged the whole thing. Turning to some nearby bushes, he quickly gurgled and spat it out.

The door swung open and there stood Rocky, looking adorable as ever, her brown eyes sparkling as she saw her special friend.

"Lou!" Rocky greeted as she opened the door. Before Lou knew it, she jumped him and gave him a big hug.

He had never been hugged by a child before...if you could count the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H. that had been shot at him by Numbuh 4. But...the way Rocky just embraced him like how a chilf would emrbace her father...it made Lou feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey, Rocky," Lou greeted, patting her head. For the past few days since they've met, they became really good friends. Never enemies because their paths had never crossed when it came to adults versus the KND. Like how Mr. Boss was careful not to find himself in battle against his daughter, Lou kept a great distance when Rocky accopanied Sector V. Rocky trusted him enough to talk about her training in Artic base and how well she was doing. If she kept it up, Numbuh 362 would promote her early. But that's not the only thing Rocky was dreaming big on.

She was dreaming on becoming a great leader...like Numbuh 1.

Lou had to admit he missed the boy, and he admired Rocky's praise for him. The way he saw it, it was as if a part of Numbuh 1 was in her. He was rooting Rocky to do her best and become one of the best operatives the KND has ever seen.

"How are you?" He asked once she released herself from him.

"Good," she smiled her special smile, "Fanny's still a jerk, but I'm okay."

"Yeah, Mr. Boss's daughter is a brat, isn't she?" Lou nodded with a chuckle. He swear he could hear her loud, demanding voice from space!

"Hey, Lou," Cleo greeted as she suddenly appeared and stood behind Rocky.

Lou took his time to admire how ever more lovely she looked tonight. A lovely dark blue dress complete with golden jewelry and her curly hair down as the day he first met her. He didn't care how many times he had seen her, she always looked as beautiful as the last.

He felt his fake mustache twitching as he continued gazing at her.

"I got to go," Rocky said quickly before she dashed off, wanting to give them some room. She gave Lou a knowing wink before she ran down the street.

"Are those for me?" Cleo asked as she gazed at the bouquet in his hands.

"Yes, yes they are," he said quickly, trying to regain his focus, trying not to act like such a doofus...a bigger doofus, actually.

"Oh, carnations are my favorite!" Cleo said before she sniffed them. "Thank you, Lou."

Lou couldn't help but smile. Before Lou knew it, her arm was linked with his and he brought her to his car and they drove off on their date.  
_

"What we got?" Numbuh 5 asked as she peered through her binoculars as she stood beside Rocky from Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R, gazing down at the building.

"Father and the other adults have gathered at the convention center," Rocky explained as she checked her watch, "in one hour, they will destroy every arcade in the city."

"We can't let them do that!" Numbuh 4 cried out in hysteria. He was planning to ask Rocky to play arcade games with him sometime. After having been beaten for like the fifteenth time at a round of video games at the treehouse, he knew Rocky would be a great shot to win the big prizes at the arcades.

"362, 86, and Sector W are in position," Numbuh 2 hollered as he gazed out the window toward the other S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that flew beside theirs.

"Why the crud are we teaming with 362's brother, anyway?" Numbuh 4 cried as he tightened his fists. "That bratty jerk…"

Rocky tried her best not to giggle as she saw Numbuh 4 fume. For some reason, she found his temper to be quite cute.

"He seems kind of sweet," she protested lightly, "boisterous but sweet." After Numbuh 362 had introduced her to her little brother, Rocky had to admit that he was quite a show-off, always bragging about what villain he defeated, what his strategies were, what awards he's won. But the proud look in his eye, plus admiring his buckteeth that seemed to sparkle in her eyes, Rocky found him a nice kid to hang out with, and that also went for Sonya and Lee.

"Sweet?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, trying not to sound envious. "Getting a shot seems sweeter than him!"

"Oh, Numbuh 4, let it go!" Numbuh 3 muttered with a sigh as she rolled her eyes, stroking her patched up Rainbow Monkey.

"Let's move!" Numbuh 5 shouted before Rocky hit the pedal and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lowered down.

"Numbuh 362, sir," Numbuh 86 began as they drove their S.C.A.M.P.E.R., "was it really necessary to include that Rocky girl in this mission? I mean, she's not yet an operative!"

Numbuh 362 sighed. What did Fanny have against Rocky? Sure, the girl was pretty, had charm beyond reason, and made the boys go weak, but still, Fanny didn't have to keep degrading her.

"Not yet," Numbuh 362 said with a knowing gleam in her eye, "but she will be."

"And once she's added onto our team, she'll get a load of the ever macho 363!" Numbuh 363 boisted to Numbuhs 83 and 84 as they rode in his sister's vehicle.

"Oh, stuff it, Harvey," Numbuh 84 muttered, letting his yo-yo go up and down.

Soon, both vehicles were lowered to the ceiling of the convention center. Rocky and Sector V ran from their vehicle and looked down at the pane glass windows. Soon, the others joined them and Numbuh 362 began giving orders.

"Hello, Rocky," Numbuh 363 greeted her suavely, "fancy meeting you here."

"We were assigned on the mission together, remember?" She reminded him in a cool voice.

Then Numbuh 4 came between them and he glared daggers at the younger boy. "What the crud do you think you're doing, beaver teeth?"

"Will you two shut up?" Numbuh 5 shushed them, not wanting to draw attention from the party beneath them.

"As I was saying," Numbuh 362 continued, "Sector V and W will go down first. Rocky, you and Fanny and I will wait out here until I give the signal."

"Yes, sir!" Rocky saluted. Finally, she was being part of the action!

Lifting up one pane, Numbuh 5 and 83 and 84 carefully lowered themselves down first, followed by Numbuhs 3 and 2. Then Numbuh 4 and 363 came last. But though they needed to be quiet, they began bickering.

"She's out of your league!" Numbuh 363 sneered at Numbuh 4. "I actually got brains!"

"Well, at least I don't have cruddy beaver teeth!" Numbuh 4 shot back.

"Quiet!" Numbuh 5 shushed angrily them before she led them to a dark corner of the area and scanned her whereabouts. "Where are they?"

"Right here, you brats!" Mr. Boss laughed before a giant net fell upon them.

Struggled as they could, the operatives were powerless against the strong rope that had a familiar weakening chemical on it.

"Broccoli!" Numbuh 5 groaned, her knees failing her.

"That's right, you brats!" Father laughed as he appeared before them. "Think this was the last time you would see this accursed vegetable? Think again!"

"Oh no!" Rocky gasped, but Numbuh 362 held her back.

"Leave them!" She told her. "We'll rescue them, I promise!"

"Ew, broccoli-flavored coffee?" Numbuh 3 spat as she did her best to try and break free. "Gross!"

"I wasn't thinking on that," Father pondered, "but that sounds like a good recipe."

The trapped operatives looked up to see a chart emerge in front of them, which held out the plan.

"Since you're totally unable to stop me, I might as well tell you what I'm going to do to your precious arcades," Father snickered as he pressed the button, playing a slideshow. "First I'll have my wrecking crew destroy every arcade in this area for good. Once done, I'll build the most incredible coffee shops no adult has ever seen! But I haven't left the kids out of this…" He laughed evily. "Kids can come in if they want, but the only thing they can drink is…" He took out a mug of frothy green foam toward the weakening kids. "Broccoli juice!"

"Yuck!" Rocky cringed as she overheard the plan. "That's worse than carrot juice! He has to be stopped."

As Father gave orders to the other villains and they left him alone with the trapped operatives, much to Numbuh 362's chagrin, Numbuh 86 hopped from the ceiling and aimed her gun at him.

"End of the line, Father!" Numbuh 86 shouted.

"Fanny, no!" Numbuh 362 cried before she hopped from the ceiling, leaving Rocky alone.

"So good of you to join us," Father laughed before he held out a piece of broccoli toward her.

Suddenly, it began to grow, sprouting vines, one of them wrapping around Numbuh 86 and holding her captive. The same happened to Numbuh 362. Rocky gasped as the vegetable began to grow life-sized, then became even more massive. She watched as it weakened her friends.

"So weak…" Numbuh 362 groaned by the sight of the vegetable, which continued its hold on her.

Unlike them, Rocky was immuned to the accursed vegetable. She didn't like to eat it, but she was strong around its presence. She had to save them!

"Rachel, Fanny!" Rocky cried. But she didn't jump down, instead she ran across the ceiling and found the door to downstairs.

After reading over the blueprints that the Delightfuls had given her, Rocky found the control system of the building, and scanning every television screen, she found the one featuring Father. Rocky wanted to knock him out clean, as she had always wanted when she had first heard about him. Another thing she admired Numbuh 1 for...

"Need a hand?"

Rocky turned and then she smiled.

"Hey, guys," she greeted to the Delightfuls.

"When I get out of here," Numbuh 4 groaned, "I'm ordering a cheeseburger!"

"I wonder if I should charge extra for sugar…" Father pondered as he looked over his notes.

"How about I charge you for ever laying that nasty vegetable on my friends?"

All eyes turned to see Rocky standing at the doorway, her hands armed with technology and a furious look on her face.

"Rocky!" Sector V cheered weakly.

"If it ain't the newbie," Father growled. He had just met her, and already he despised her. That was no surprise, he about hated every child that walked the planet, even his own. He raised his hand up an threw fireballs at her.

Rocky dodged them frantically. This was not how she planned to fight Father for the first time. Her plan was just totally beating him up and he being powerless...

"What do I do?" She spoke into her earpiece.

"Father has a weakness," Bruce said from the control room. "He's more scared of broccoli than anybody. Now there's a soft spot on the monster from behind..."

Given orders, Rocky charged at the monster before shooting at it, chopping off a piece of itself. A vine grabbed at her arm, but unlike the others, it didn't make her weak. It just annoyed her. She shot at the vine, breaking it off the beast, releasing herself and jumped on Father.

"Hey, get off!" Father cried, but he trembled in fear as Rocky inched the broccoli bud toward his face. Another thing Rocky always wanted to see once she met Father was seeing him act like a baby and beg for mercy. "Get it away! Get it away!"

She should've brought her cell so she could record this and put it up on the Internet. The look on Father's face was priceless she nearly forgot what is it she was suppose to be doing.

"Give me the remote that controls the destruction of all arcades!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Father cried before he allowed her to dig into his suit and pulled out the remote. Leaving him to suffer, Rocky attacked the monster into pieces. Once it was in pieces, she ran over and released her friends.

"Thanks, Rocky," Numbuh 362 said gratefully, rubbing her arm, regaining her strength. "I'm glad I didn't have to eat any broccoli this time..."

"Come on, we have to stop the adults!" Numbuh 5 said.

"No need, Abigail," Rocky assured her before she took out a pin and stabbed it at the remote, "I'll just adjust the coordinates on this remote...There, now the adults won't be after every arcade in the area, but every villain grocery store! And they wont even know!"

"Wow, she's so smart..." Numbuh 2 said as he watched Rocky work like a scientist.

"Yeah, she's becoming a bigger nerd than," Numbuh 5 muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's amazing, Rocky," Numbuh 362 said in astonishment, "you've saved the KND once again."

"Oh, please!" Numbuh 86 scoffed before grabbing the remote from Rocky. "If you really want to get rid of them…" She dropped the remote to the floor. "Just do this!"

"No, wait!" Rocky cried. "That'll stimulate-"

But Numbuh 86 stomped on the remote to pieces.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
_**

**__****How many like Numbuh 363? No one? Well, that's sad. The kid's jus trying to be like his sister. Oh, and by the way, if you recall in Operation: INTERVIEWS, that's where the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H. was from. And P.S., unlike Rocky, I LOVE broccoli! ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story! Please keep doing so! If I get more reviews, it'll encourage me to update faster! ;)  
_**_

Cleo thought she felt the earth shake as she saw their glasses of wine vibrating for a few moments before the table settled back down. Cleo scanned the restaurant, wondering what had just happened.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Lou.

"Must have been a small earthquake," he suggested.

"Must have been," she chuckled. "So, what do you feel like having? I, myself, am in the mood for a nice, big, juicy steak."

"To be honest, I'm not really into steak," he said sheepishly, "or any kind of meat for that matter..."

"Are you saying you're a vegetarian?" Cleo questioned.

"Yes, I know," Lou sighed, "vegetarians are totally uncool and weird...I know..."

"Actually," she said with a smile, "I'm quite fond of vegetarians."

Lou's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," she said. She continued smiling at him, her oh so gorgeous brown eyes never tearing away from him as she regarded him with child-like curiosity. "How do you do it?"

Lou smiled in realization that he had found someone he could confine in about his love for broccoli...  
_

Back at moonbase, Rocky smirked to herself as she glanced over at a very regretful Numbuh 86 as they stood by while Numbuh 362 received report on the Global Command computer screen. Though Rocky wasn't a cruel or malicious girl, deep down she was laughing at Fanny for messing up the mission that would've been a success, thanks to Rocky. After all the crud Fanny had given her since she arrived at the KND, Rocky hoped Fanny was paying a huge price for her stupidity.

"Every arcade has been destroyed," the operative on the screen said sadly.

Rocky noticed in the background a couple of operatives sobbing like babies.

"On the other hand," the operative continued, "every villain supermarket has been destroyed as well. It'll take months until we can play arcade games again!"

"I was going to beat the high score!" An operative sobbed.

"Thank you, Numbuh 35," Numbuh 362 sighed before signing off. She turned to Numbuh 86 and frowned. "Well, I hope you're proud of yourself, Fanny."

"I'm really sorry, sir," Numbuh 86 apologized frantically, "I was just getting the job done-"

"You should have left that to Rocky," Numbuh 362 cut in, regarding the other girl, "she already had things through but you had to take a shortcut."

"I'm sorry," Numbuh 86 cried, "it'll never happen again."

"Very well, Numbuh 86," Numbuh 362 sighed, "but as punishment, I'm going to have to have you on temporary suspension from the decommissioning squad."

"Suspension?" Numbuh 86 cried. The job was meant for her! How she loved the thrill of action as she hunted down operatives who were turning thirteen and dragged them unto the decomissioning chamber and watch them as every memory of the KND was sucked dry from them. "But who'll lead-"

"Rocky," Numbuh 362 said simply, smiling at the other girl.

"Me?" Rocky gasped, pointing to herself. Of all the jobs in the KND, she despised that one! She found it cruel and totally unfair that operatives who were turning thirteen were forced to quit the KND, worse, having to forget all the wonderful memories. To forget long-time friends and teammates, to move on to adulthood too quickly while deep down Rocky knew that young or old wanted to be kids for life.

She had her Aunt Cleo to prove that.

"Her?" Numbuh 86 cried, jabbing a thumb at Rocky.

"You," Numbuh 362 nodded at Rocky, "I know you'll do a great job."

"You got to be kidding me!" Numbuh 86 cried angrily. Now she really knew Rocky was nothing but trouble. Sweet, generous, boy-loving Rocky with all the looks and brains...now she had her job. She knew Rocky didn't have the guts to be a tough cookie towards thirteen-year-old operatives. Fanny imagined Rocky would be the good cop and comfort those soon-to-be teenagers until their time came.

"This is no joke, Fanny," Numbuh 362 said sternly, "your suspension starts now."

"B-but…!" Numbuh 86 began, but Numbuh 362 led Rocky away to explain about her temporary job.  
_

Lou couldn't believe how well the date had actually turned out as he and Cleo talked in the car as he drove her home. Never had he dated a woman quite like Cleo. When they ate their dinner and he talked more about his vegetarian lifestyle, Cleo was ever the listener, always interested in what he wanted to say. And it blew Lou's mind when Cleo actually made a bet with him that if she couldn't go a week without meat and going on vegetables, dinner would be on her next time.

Another date! Lou had never gotten a second date with anyone.

Even when he had been clumsy, Cleo had such patience with him. Like when he came out of the restroom with a piece of toilet paper attatched to his shoe and Cleo had helped him remove it. Like when he accidentally spilled water on his pants and Cleo provided him with paper towels to clean it up. Or when he accidentally caught his tie on fire and Cleo helped put the flames out…

But the only flames that could never be put out were the flames of his heart.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Cleo asked him as she looked from her window.

"Work," he said, trying to hide his blush.

"Same here," she chuckled, "maybe after work you and I could go on a little trip?" She was using that husky voice again, the one that always surprised yet excited Lou.

Lou felt his face grow hot as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. "Sure, I'd like that…"

After arriving at her mansion, Lou walked her up to her door. He nervously played with his fake mustache as he averted his gaze away from Cleo, who's eyes shone as they gazed softly at him.

"Tell Rocky I said goodnight to her," he told her quickly.

"I will," Cleo said in that husky voice once again as she leaned toward him.

This was it. Lou closed his eyes as he nervously leaned toward her…

Suddenly, she grabbed his fake mustache and ripped it off him as if it were duct tape over his lips.

"Ow!" He cried, his hands touching his now hairless lip as he looked at Cleo in utter shock.

Cleo smirked at him as she playfully held his fake mustache in her fingers.

"You look so much cuter without the mustache," Cleo told him before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and went inside her home.

Suddenly, it felt like the world just stopped as Lou just stood there for what seemed like hours, his fingers brushing over his hairless lip…right where she had just kissed him.

Then he walked back to his car with a skip in his step and a great big yelp of satisfaction.  
_

"You seriously got Fanny's job?" Hoagie asked Rocky after they bought their lunches at the counter.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to keep it," Rocky laughed as she dipped a finger into her chocolate pudding, "it's only temporary." She licked her finger, not caring for a spoon.

"I think you'd make an awesome decomissioner," Wally said with a dazed expression on his face as he gazed at Rocky with such admiration.

Rocky smiled at him; he was always so sweet. She scanned the cafeteria. There at a faraway corner was a single table.

There sat the Delightfuls.

Rocky carried her lunch tray as she made her way over to them.

"Rocky, what are you doing?" Abigail cried as she and the others watched her. "Those are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane!"

"I know," Rocky said without turning back as she sat at the table.

"You think they brainwashed her?" Hoagie whispered to Kuki.

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" Bruce whispered underneath his delightfuls' clothing.

"Having lunch, what does it look like?" She said with a raised eyebrow as she took a cookie from her tray. "Hey, thanks for your help. Father is such a wimp."

"I think you made him wet his pants," Ashley giggled quietly.

"Anyway," Rocky went on, "my aunt's going to be out all day and I'll be alone in the house. And I was wondering if you guys would like to play with me…" She gave them a playful grin.

The Delightfuls regarded one another nervously. It had been so long since they've actually played with other children. When they were under the delightfulization spell, they've always had to froce children into their home for selfish purposes such as celebrating their birthday or luring Sector V into a trap.

"Seriously?" Lenny asked carefully.

"You guys have anything better to do?" Rocky asked coolly, opening the top of her soda.

The siblings looked at one another before they regarded Rocky. The smiled on their faces showed how much they have been anticipating such a moment.

"You play video games?" Bruce asked.  
_

Only one more minute until work was over!

Lou looked up at the clock as he tapped his fingers against his desk. He wasn't sure what exactly he and Cleo were planning together but who cares?

Finally, the clock struck, indicating the end of work as Lou dashed out the office, past his secretary, and out the doors to outside. He looked around, as if expecting something.

Suddenly, he heard honking.

Turning around, he smiled as Cleo drove into view in a red convertible. She wore a lovely white summer dress and sporty shades.

"Hey, Lou!" Cleo greeted as she waved. "Hop in!" She patted the seat next to her as she gave him a playful grin.

Lou got into his seat and Cleo drove them off. "So what's the plan?"

"Who needs plans?" Cleo laughed. "We can do anything right now!"

Lou liked that plan.  
_

"Sweet place you got here," Lenny whistled as he and his siblings entered Rocky's mansion. No longer dressed in their delightful clothing, the siblings were in need for a friendly playdate as well as being kids without having to hide it.

"Thanks," Rocky said as she offered them bottles of soda and a plate of cookies, "sugar?"

"Yes, please!" Bruce said happily as he took the bowl of cookies and began consuming it. For so long, as delightfulized children, they barely consumed much sugar if they could count their birthday cake or fat-free yogurt. But now that they were back to normal, they went mad with craving. They had always hid candy behind Father's back, and they kept their sugar rushes private.

For the rest of the day, the kids played video games and watched television. It felt really good for the Delightfuls to just be kids: watching mindless cartoons, eating sugar, being with other kids. Rocky was grateful for that, seeing how much she enjoyed their company.

For a moment, she considered them like her own siblings.

Being an only child, Rocky often wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister, with the exception of Numbuh 5 evil teen sister, Cree, whom Rocky read a file on recently.

Now she knew what it was like, and it felt great.  
_

Night had fallen as Rocky and the others fell asleep on the couch, too worn out from so much playing. The television was airing its late night channels and crumbs and empty soda bottles were everywhere.

Then the door of the house opened and Cleo and Lou walked in, hand-in-hand. Lou tried to stiffle his girlish giggles as Cleo kissed his cheek as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Never did Lou thought he would meet such a woman who would give attention to him. He should have known all along when he first met Cleo and the woman had quickly captured his heart. Especially on the beach when he had bumped into a lightpole and fell to the ground and Cleo ran to his aid...like something out of a movie, Cleo had leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips.

Who said movies couldn't become reality?

"Aw, how sweet," Cleo said as she gazed at the sleeping forms of the children.

"Hey, aren't those Father's kids?" Lou wondered to himself. Though he admitted he feared Father, Lou had a soft spot for his children.

They looked so different...so much more like kids and less like delightfulized zombies.

"Father?" Cleo asked as she shut off the television. "That villain with the bad temper?"

"Yeah, that's the guy."

Lou watched as Cleo carefully placed the five children on the couches to sleep better. He admired how well she was with kids, especially others. He looked over to Rocky who slept on the recliner chair.

"I'll put her to bed," he told Cleo before picking Rocky up in his arms and going up the stairs.

As Cleo draped a blanket over each of the siblings, she was nearly startled when Ashley began to move and mumble in her sleep.

"Good night, mom," she mumbled, a smile on her lips as she fell back to sleep.

Cleo felt really touched as she tucked her in. Being the single sister in the family, Cleo longed for one day to be a mother and raise children and just spend every waking hour of the day with them

Including a husband.

Cleo smiled softly as she brushed a few strands of hair away from Ashley's face.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Lou quietly carried Rocky up to her bedroom. It was like holding her the day he had saved her life...twice. He knew Rocky's room instantly as he saw the Yipper posters and flower stickers posted on the door. He silently opened the door and entered. Placing Rocky atop her bed, Lou quietly draped the covers over her slumbering body, then found himself wondering if this was exactly how her father had done it before he died...

Smoothing the hair on her head as she slept, Lou tucked her in, careful not to awaken her.

Suddenly, the next thing he knew, Rocky wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Just to let you know," she whispered softly, "you remind me of my dad."

And Lou wanted to cry, but he just allowed Rocky to embrace him until the tiredness took over and he put her back to bed.  
_

Rocky, along with Numbuh 13, walked down the hall that led to the decommissioning chamber. Today someone had turned thirteen, and as the temporary leader of the squad, it was Rocky's duty to erase that ex-operative's memory of the KND.

How she was going to hate it. But she had a plan in mind...

"Sir!" The squad saluted as Rocky came into view.

Rocky returned the salute and looked over at the decommissioning seat. There sat a boy strapped to his seat who was trying to keep up a brave face, awaiting his fate.

Rocky felt horrible that such a rule was made. It just wasn't fair!

"I'd like to do this alone," she told her squad.

"You sure you can handle this on your own?" Numbuh 13 asked.

"I know exactly what to do," Rocky said quietly, hiding her smile.

After he and the squad left, shutting the doors behind them, Rocky turned back to the boy, who held her gaze.

"Least the last thing I see of the KND won't be Numbuh 86's face," he forced laughed at his own joke. Brave her tried, but he was still vunerable and hurting.

Rocky's look softened even more as she reached over and released his hands from its bonds.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Helping you keep your memory," she told him before looked over the computer screen and pressed a few buttons, "I'll just force code in here that you've already been decommissioned."

The ex-operative stared at her with wonder. "And why are you doing this?" A cute girl she was, the boy wondered if he was being messed with before actually getting decomissioned.

Rocky smiled. "Because I believe you're never too old to be a kid. And trust me, you don't look a day over eleven." She reached over and shook his hand. "The last thing I want is for the teenagers to get another recruit. The KND still needs you. We can always use allies on our side."

The boy was amazed at this girl's determination...and she wasn't even an operative yet! If only she could be decomissioning member for life...

"That's the whole reason I joined the KND," the boy chuckled, "to fight adult tyranny." He looked around. "How do I get of here?"

Rocky tapped her nose to prove she had planned so much. "Just follow my lead and pretend to act like an idiot."

The doors to the chamber flew open and Numbuh 13 and the squad looked to see Rocky lead the pretend-clueless ex-operative toward her S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Wow, she must be really good," Numbuh 13 observed as Rocky boarded the vehicle and took the boy away.  
_

"Two weeks, Lou," Knightbrace observed as he and the Toiletnator sat at a table with an array of other villains outside the small café, "that's a new record. Normally your dates don't last more than thirty minutes."

"Well, Cleo's different," Toiletnator sighed. He didn't bother to change into his sophisticated suit but remained in his adult villain outfit. Cleo had told him how the Toiletnator was her favorite adult villain, and he intended to please her.

"Of all the women you could date," Mr. Boss groaned, "did it have to be my boss?" He still didn't get over the fact that the biggest idiot in the world was dating his boss. And he was haunted by the thought that if they got married, would their kids be beautiful like Cleo or goofy-looking like Lou? And what if they had his stupidity and oblivion?

Lou perked up at the sound of familiar honking as he looked up as Cleo drove around a corner in her convertible.

"Hey, Lou!" She waved. "Hey, guys!" Lou had introduced her to the other villains in earlier time.

"That's my cue!" Lou told the others before he dashed off and hopped unto the vehicle before Cleo drove them off.

"Hmm..." Father murmured as he kept watch of Cleo as she gave Lou a kiss, "that Ms. Ganda..." He purred.  
_

For a while, the Delightfuls had hung around at Rocky's house, feeling the safeness and comforts of what an actual home did feel like. They were very compatible with Cleo and Lou; they were the only adults they seemed to trust. Lou even promised to keep their change of face a secret until they would come clean with Father.

But Father had grown suspicious.

Almost every other day had he seen his adopted children silently walk out of the house like well-behaved children, only to have their guard drop down when Rocky joined them and they left together.

It was no surprise Father despised Rocky, reminding him every little bit of Numbuh 1. Ever since she attacked him and foiled his plan, she was top of his list to be battled and conquered.

Her aunt on the other hand…

Father pushed thoughts of Cleo aside as he looked out the window as he watched his children join Rocky on their way to school. His kids were socializing at school? They were suppose to hate other kids!

And he thought he noticed that they seemed more...separated. As if each child was actually having a mind of his or her own.

It wasn't until he searched their room had he found out all their secrets…

KND technology, scattered parts of simulation robots, soda bottles and candy wrappers…

He knew now his children were no longer under his delightfulization control…

And he intended to do something about it.  
_

_**Fanny got what her karma owed her! ;D **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, guys! I just want to say thanks for reading and reviewing this story! And if you ever come across my profile, I'll have other stories posted as well! I already posted a Simpsons story...but I don't think anyone's even looked at it. :(**_

**_Oh, well...  
__**

"Oh, yes, that's lovely!" The photographer exclaimed as he snapped photos left and right as Cleo posed for the camera.

It was that time of month for the swimsuit issue and Cleo was chosen to have her face on the front page. Having to fulfill two jobs, modeling was her favorite of both. Other than the big pay she loved wearing the trendy outfits, having the people admire and talk about you, and the free stuff you could get after every catwalk like jewelry and beauty products.

And the food!

Cleo made her way over to the table where a platter of chicken fingers and assorted cheeses was waiting for her. Unlike most modeling companies, the one Cleo worked for allowed women of _every_ size to model. Smiling to a slightly plump model who was on her way for pictures, Cleo reached over and grabbed a few chicken fingers, scarfing them like the hungry woman she was.

"I see you like chicken."

Cleo nearly choked as she turned her head to see an incredibly dark figure standing beside her.

Father.

"Oh," Cleo said quietly as she averted her eyes before grabbing herself a soda, "hello..."

"You know me, right?" Father asked, trying to sound smooth as he leaned against the table. "I'm Father. You know? Big-time adult villain, from all the magazines?"

"I know who you are," Cleo said quietly as, not even turning to look at him as she grabbed herself a piece of cheese.

"Oh, good," he chuckled heartily, "then you must know that I'm a pretty cool guy."

Finally, Cleo turned to look at him, hand on her hip as the other held her second can of soda. "You remember Lou, right?"

"Oh, the Toiletnator?" Father asked, trying to play Mr. Cool. "Oh, he and I are like best friends! We do all sorts of kid-terrorizing together!"

"Uh-huh..." Cleo said dryly as she tapped her finger against the top of her unopened soda.

"But enough about me and...uh...Lou," Father said as he took out a bouquet of assorted flowers, "here."

Cleo took them and inspected them thoroughly. "Well, uh...that's very nice..."

"You know," Father purred, "you and I should get to know each other more. So how's about you and I-"

**_SPPSSSST!_**

Cleo had opened her can of soda and sprayed fully all over Father's suit.

"Oh, my!" Cleo said in pretend shock as she widened her eyes. "I am _so_ sorry!" She hid her smile behind her bouquet of flowers.

"No, no, it's fine," Father assured her, not seeing through her ruse, "I got hundreds of suits like these at home, don't worry."

"Ms. Ganda," a photographer called, "you're up."

Cleo breathed a sigh of relief as she casted Father one last glance before walking off. "It was nice meeting you," she said sarcastically.

"Same to you!" He said happily. "Call me! My number's in the flowers!"

As soon as Cleo turned her head to see that Father had finally left, she immediately shredded the phone card and trashed the flowers immediately.  
_

Rocky parked her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. at the main gate before walking inside global command center. She had just dropped off another 'decommissioned' operative back on Earth and was now at the private computer placing the ex-operative's file in the folder marked 'Finished'.

Having been on Fanny's job for a few days now, she had saved about thirty operatives in total from having their minds erased. Each operative was eternally gratefulm for her kindness and mercy, and they dedicated their lives to helping the KND no matter how old they got. Rocky had a hand it to her; that's probably whatNumbuh 1 would have wanted, although Rachel was another matter...Rocky knew once her time was done with the decommissioning squad, Fanny would go an a rampage tracking down kids who were turning thirteen or _close_ to to it. But thankfully Rocky had planned it all out once Rachel had handed her the job...

"I guess you don't stink at this simple decommissioning thing as I had thought." Said a harsh voice.

Rocky turned in her seat and glared. "Hello, Fanny," he said through gritted teeth. For as long as she had been in the KND, Rocky realized that she despised Fanny, dubbing the bad-tempered redhead her rival and putting her on her 'Worst Enemies" list; Fanny was second to Father.

"That's Numbuh 86 to you, newbie!" She warned as she jabbed a finger at her. "Because of you I'm suspended from my job!"

"Hey, it's your own fault," Rocky pointed out coolly as she folded her arms, "you were trying to be all smart and stuff! I was trying to help out the KND!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Numbuh 86 shouted angrily. "You're not a KND operative!"

"But I will be." Rocky gave her a determined look as she placed her hands on her hips, as if to prove her worth.

"Please," the redhead girl rolled her eyes, "the way I see it, you're too much of a newbie to be going on dangerous missions and getting us in trouble. The way I see it, you'd be much better working in the global command kitchen."

Rocky narrowed her eyes at her. In her perspective, every operative's job was an important role to the KND, even kitchen duty. But if Fanny insulted that job in the worse verbal way possible...now Rocky felt she would lose her top.

Rocky bared her teeth angrily, fists tightening. "You know what, Numbuh 86?" She said as she towered over her, although Fanny was taller. "You are such a brat! You may be the daughter of Mr. Boss, but the way I see, you are nothing like your dad…meaning you're so much worse!" When she said that really close to Fanny's face, Rocky hope she spat out some of her saliva at her pepper-like freckles.

It did, as Fanny angrily wiped her cheeks in disgust. She regarded her harshly as she placed her hands on her hips. Then she said something that made Rocky snap.

"Well, at least I still have a dad!"

That did it. That _really _did it.

Unable to control herself, and not wanting to, Rocky raised her fist...

...and gave Fanny a huge blow across the face, knocking the other girl down to the floor. Fanny cried out as she felt her cheek, which was completely sore and held a slight bruise.

Rocky breathed heavily as she glared at the redhead. She didn't even noticed that Numbuh 13 was standing behind her, having witnessed everything.

"You jerk!" Fanny wailed, clutching her cheek. For a split second, Numbuh 13 thought the angry redhead was going to cry like a baby.

But Rocky said nothing as she walked away, passing Numbuh 13 as if he weren't there.

Numbuh 13 watched as she passed the sliding doors, knowing well she was on her way to her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to go home. He felt so bad for her! That last discussion he had with her about her mom when Rocky helped tie his shoes, he should've kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, please."

Numbuh 13 turned to see Fanny regaining herself as she got up and brushed herself. "What a baby..."

Suddenly, Numbuh 13 did something he thought he would _never_ do.

He shoved Fanny and she fell to the ground once more.

"What the-?" She exclaimed as she glared at him. "How dare you push me!"

"And how dare you insult Rocky!" Numbuh 13 told her angrily. "Look, loser I may be, but I know a good operative when I see one. And it ain't _you_!" He pointed a finger at a shocked Fanny before he left in a huff, not before tripping over his untied shoelaces. He quickly regained his balance and passed the sliding doors.  
_

The delightfuls walked toward their mansion, having consumed some candy bars they had bought on the way. They had played with Rocky earlier at school, just being regular kids and not delightful zombies. They knew the candy would cut into their dinner time, but they didn't care.

They were getting tired of fancy meals and longed for some of Cleo's mac n' cheese she had made them the last time they visited Rocky's house.

As soon as they came to their door, they quickly put their candy away and grouped together as one, the same soulless expressions that showed them of their delightfulization. Bruce reached over and opened the door…

Walking into their house, they were startled when the door behind them suddenly slammed itself shut.

"Welcome home, my delightful children," said a voice.

The children looked up to see Father sitting across from them, slowly nibbling at his pipe as he regarded them with his beady, yellow orbs.

"Hello, Father," they greeted automatically.

"You seemed to have arrived later than expected," he observed as he walked toward them and inspected each child. "Perhaps it might be you kids have been a little caught up in something…"

The children tensed as they looked at one another nervously.

"Like eating choco bars!" He shouted as he dug into David's shirt and pulled out a wrapper.

"Father, it's not what you think!" They cried frantically.

"Oh, I know everything," he sneered as he glared at them, "I know you're no longer the kids I had delightfulized permanently. You're now like every other snot-nosed brat, like that Rochelle kid!"

"Hey, watch how you talk about our friend Rocky!" Bruce growled, standing away from his usual position as he and his siblings dispersed, no longer hiding under their delightful exterior.

"I looked in your room, kids!" Father shouted. "You haven't been making your bed as you always did! Plus, I found a few blueprints that are very familiar to me..."

"You can't just force kids to eat broccoli!" Ashley said angrily. "It's not right!"

"So you're the ones who ruined my plans!" Father accused. "I should have known one day you'd be helping the Kids Next Door!"

"As we said before," David said bravely, "we miss them."

"And you've controlled us to destory them," Lenny added angrily.

"My not-so-delightful children," Father began as he paced back and forth, "isn't being delightful the life you wish anymore? Isn't it grand? To be well-behaved and mature so that one day you'll become well-behaved adults...like me?"

"Uh, what's the definition of 'grand' on your planet?" Ashley said coolly.

The kids jumped out of the way as Father threw a fireball at them.

"I've kept you delightfulized this long," he shouted as he threw another fireball at them, "and I intend to continue doing so!"

The children knew now that they could do what they have always wanted to do since they regained their memory: battle Father.

"Kids Next Door!" Bruce shouted. "Battle stations!"

It was a battle the siblings have longed to fight as they attacked Father with everything they got, but even their technology was no match for Father's deadly flames.

Suddenly, something grabbed at Ogie.

"Help!" She screamed as she was hoisted in the air.

The others gasped as they saw what had grabbed her. It was another mutant broccoli!

"Think I wouldn't have one in the house, huh?" Father laughed evily.

"Let her go!" Bruce shouted, but suddenly, he and his other siblings were wrapped in the prison of the monster's roots.

"I've got work to do with my beast here soon," Father said as he walked over to a nearby computer and pressed a few buttons, "so I'm going to make this quick."

Suddenly, a huge platform formed before the carpet and a giant machine emerged before them.

"No..." David gasped.

"Yes!" Father laughed. "To the delightfulization chamber with you!"

As much as the children fought, the beast shoved them inside, locking the door behind them.

"Now let's see if I rememeber," Father began as he pressed a few buttons, "ah, here we go."

Lights flashed from the chamber, and smoke emerged from within. Father watched with semi-anticipation as he awaited the return of his delightfulized children.

Suddenly, steam let off and the lights flashed red with danger.

"What the-?" He cried before he ducked out of the way as the chamber exploded.

Once the debris cleared, Father got up from the floor and his eyes widened.

There, standing on the platform, were not his delightfulized children, but remained the regular, normal kids they had always been and would be forever.

"We knew you'd throw us in here if you ever found out," Ashley smirked as she held a giant wrench in her hands, "so we did a little work just in case."

If Father had been angry before, he was extremely furious now as flames emerged from his body.

"I should have destroyed you brats a long time ago!" He roared.

"And we should've done this to you a long time ago," Ashley said quietly as she pointed a gun she had taken out from her pocket.

"What the…?" But before Father could finish, Ashley shot at him.

The next thing he knew, he was covered head to toe in a pile of broccoli. Father screamed and thrashed against the vegetable he feared so much.

"Get it off! Get if off!" He cried out frantically.

Ashley smiled to herself. She had designed her gone specially for the occasion.

"Let's get out of here!" David shouted before he and his siblings ran out of the mansion.

They could hear the angry outburst of Father's harsh words as they ran toward the rest of the neighborhood. They knew they would never be down that lane again...  
_

Lou tried to balance himself as he rolled down the sidewalk on a pair of rollerblades Cleo had lent him as he held a firm grip on her arm as the woman expertly led the way on a skateboard. After returning from her modeling, Cleo wanted to show off a few of her skills to Lou once they got together after work. Though Lou knew he was a complete klutz when it came to sports, he knew it couldn't hurt to try if Cleo was going to help him.

"You okay there?" She said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said nervously, "just trying to hold my lunch."

"Just hang on," she laughed as she pressed her heels into the board to make a turn.

After arriving at Cleo's house in one piece, Lou made his way up to Rocky's room while Cleo was in the kitchen making some coffee. He wanted to check how Rocky was doing; every time he visited he'd go and sit with Rocky on her adorable queen-size bed and talk about their days. Conversations about their likes and dislikes, their tributes to their organizations, the jokes about Fanny and Mr. Boss. And then he would teach her how to shoot toilet paper from her hands; she was improving. It warmed Lou's heart that such a kid paid actual respect to him. Rocky seemed like the only kid he had ever met that actually looked up to him.

Whistling a merry tune as he walked down the hall, Lou reached over and knocked on Rocky's door.

"Hello, Rocky!" He greeted happily. When there was no respond he knocked again.

Again no respond.

Lou turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Peering inside, he saw the young girl sitting at her study desk, covered with blueprints and a framed photo in her hands.

"Rocky?" Lou began gently as he walked over to her. He looked at the frame in her hands. A woman who looked exactly like Cleo stood by a dashing man as they posed with a younger looking Rocky in front of the camera.

"Mr. Boss's daughter is such a brat," Rocky muttered to herself, "she just had to remind me…" As soon as she turned her head to look at Lou, there were fresh tears in her eyes. "She rubbed it in my face about still having a dad!"

Lou immediately came over and hugged her tightly to him. "Tell me what happened, sweetie."  
_

Cleo hummed to herself as she set the cup of sugar atop the tray. She stopped when she heard a knocking from her backdoor. Opening it, she was surprised to find the Delightfuls standing outside, seemingly tired and panting.

"Is everything alright?" She asked in concern.

Bruce nervously stepped forward. "Has Rocky ever considered asking us for a sleepover? A really, _really_ long sleepover?"

_So it finally happened_, Cleo thought.

"Tell me what happened," Cleo said softly as she allowed them in.  
_

After finally freeing himself from the prison of the vegetable that has haunted him since childhood, Father angrily made a phone call about having the Delightfuls' room reconstructed.

"I don't care how long it takes!" He yelled into the phone. "I want their room destroyed so I can have a good for my ping pong equipment!"

The doorbell rang and Father angrily hung up and went to open it.

"What do you want?" He shouted as soon as he flung the door opened. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Hello, Father," Cleo greeted coolly, standing before him, arms folded.

"Hello," his voice softened as he smoothed the top of his head. "My what brings you here?"

"Can I come in or what?" She said harshly.

"Oh, feisty," he chuckled, "do come in and make yourself right at home."

"Thank you," she said once she came into the living room, "I won't be long; it'll be short."

"What's your rush?" He said huskily as they both sat on the couch…Cleo scooted a few inches away from him. "Root beer?"

"No, thank you," she said as she glared at him. "A while ago your children had arrived at my house."

"Oh, those brats," Father waved it aside, "they're not really my kids, no, I adopted them. Worse. Mistake. Ever."

"I see," Cleo observed as narrowed her eyes.

"But enough about bratty, snot-nosed kids," Father said quietly as he leaned closer to her, "how would you like to date a real man for once?"

The next thing he knew, Cleo had him in a half-nelson and having his arms bent on themselves. He was nearly gasping as Cleo tightened her hold around his neck, but he was still able to breath.

"Let me tell you something, Father," she whispered harshly in his ear, "you have no idea how special your kids are."

She slammed him back on the couch once she stood up and brushed herself. She made her way over to the door. Before she let herself out, she turned back to Father.

"And P.S., Lou is the real man meant for me; he's perfect, a term I highly don't recommend about you." She pointed an accusing finger at a frightened Father before she turned on her heel and left his sight.

"Does that mean you won't call me?" He called out in a scared, child-like voice.  
_

"Rocky, you really don't have to," Ashley said as they rode on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Rocky was driving.

"Hey, you guys are staying at my house," Rocky reminded them as she pressed a few switches, "so now is the time to stay with the KND once and for all."

"We're still on their villains list!" Lenny cried.

"Oh, will you forget the villains list?" Rocky groaned. "If there's one thing you should always remember about the KND, is that they help any child in need, even a Delightful one."

Numbuh 86 tapped tediously at her clipboard as she awaited the next vehicle to park itself. Still on suspension, parking operator was the only job available to her right now. It was that or working at the cafeteria…

"Oh, goody," she told herself sarcastically as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed, "little Miss Fighting Fists is here…"

When the doors swung open, the Delightfuls cautiously exited out, taking in the glow of the organization they missed for so long.

"The Delightful Children!" She cried before reaching for her walkie-talkie. "Villain attack!"

Soon, Sector V and a few other operatives arrived and aimed straight at the Delightfuls. The Delightfuls stood their ground and held their hands up as if to surrender.

"Those are the Delightful Children?" Numbuh 3 asked. "They look different."

"Don't shoot!" Rocky cried as she stood in front of them protectively. "Do you have any idea who they are? They are the missing Sector Z!"

"You expect us to believe that these brats are Kids Next Door's greatest band of kids?" Numbuh 86 demanded as she aimed her gun at Bruce.

The operatives murmured among each other, wondering whether they should believe that these group of kids before them really were the KND's greatest operatives who were still under ten.

A loud cough sounded and Numbuh 362 emerged.

"I believe you," she said with a nod to Rocky.  
_

Having been brought over to the computer room, Numbuh 86 reluctantly searched for the files of Sector Z while Numbuh 362, Rocky, the Delightfuls, and Sector V stood by.

"If you're really the missing Sector Z," Numbuh 4 asked them suspiciously, "then tell me…what is the worse vegetable known to kid?"

"Broccoli, duh," Ashley rolled her eyes, "everyone hates broccoli."

"That was a universal question, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 pointed out.

"Sector Z," Numbuh 86 read the profile, "had been last seen during their battle with Father. Missing since."

"He kidnapped us and brainwashed us!" Bruce exclaimed.

"How could Numbuh 5 been so blind?" Numbuh 5 said in realization. "Five kids…same stuff."

"The permanency of the delighfulization has been destroyed, I'm telling you," Rocky explained to Numbuh 362, whom nodded.

"I believe you," she assured her, "we'd had a run-in with their changed forms before…I just never thought we'd see them again."

"So you'll let them back into the KND?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Numbuh 362 said sternly before she gazed at the five kids, "my consideration is that we run some tests."

"Tests?" Rocky exclaimed.

"To prove if they've still got it."

For the first time in the KND Rocky narrowed her eyes at Numbuh 362.

"So unless my friends get experimented on like rats you won't-"

"Rocky," Ashley placed a firm grip on her shoulder, "it's alright." As soon as that silenced Rocky she turned to Numbuh 362, "anything to come back to the KND."

"Then follow me," Numbuh 362 said as she led the five kids away.

"Uh, Rocky?" Numbuh 4 asked quietly as he gazed up at her as she watched her friends go.

But Rocky didn't even hear him as she marched off in the other direction in a huff.

"Just like Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 observed.  
_

_**If you want to see a picture of Rocky totally beating the snot out of Fanny, go to my Devianart page, cartuneslover16, and search for "Shut Up". Has it been obvious that I really don't like Numbuh 86? :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks again to all of you who had read and reviewed this story! You guys are great, give yourselves a pat on the back and get yourself something nice from the fridge! ;)**_

**_But be careful! Father probably accessed your fridge and put broccoli in there! D:_**

**_Just kidding! :D  
_**_

"Hey, hey, Rocky!" Numbuh 13 called as he rushed over to her while she practiced on her laser aiming with some soda bottles at a nearby deck. He barely avoided tripping over his shoelaces as he stood by her. He noticed that she didn't have her usual charming smile, but he couldn't blame her. Having to decommission operatives, Fanny had insulted her about being parentless, now Rocky was concerned for her five friends being tested like lab rats just to prove their existing KND material. But he tried his best to cheer her up. "I heard you brought back the missing Sector Z!"

Rocky re-loaded her gun as she lightly smiled at him, however, upset she still was. "That is if they're still entitled to being Sector Z…"

"So we already have a new Sector Z," he waved it aside as he snort-laughed, "they're boring compared to those five kids you brought back."

Rocky smiled, only this time, it was bigger than the last. Numbuh 13 was just so sweet and enthusiastic, how could she frown around him? "I'm so glad you have so much faith in this situation," she told him sincerely as she pointed her gun at a soda bottle before successfully knocking it over. "With so much pressure to become one of the KND's best operatives, and the desire to tie up Fanny and decommission her head off..." She muttered under her breath. "It's always good to have a friend around."

"Yeah, I don't know what it's like to have friends," he said sheepishly, averting his eyes. This brought Rocky to look at him in utter shock. He shrugged. "Hey, that's what happens when no one wants you on their team…"

Rocky continued smiling at him, and for a second, Numbuh 13 thought he saw something sparkle in those brown eyes of hers. "I'd want you on my team," she said sweetly.

Numbuh 13 turned beat red as he scuffed at the ground with a boot. "Uh, won't Sector V mind?"

She lightly chuckled. "I may hang out with Sector V," she said as she continued aiming at the unfortunate soda bottles, "but that doesn't mean I would automatically join their team."

"What about Numbuh 4?"

"What about Wally?" Rocky questioned with slight confusion as she continued her target practice.

"Never mind," he said. "But why not join Sector V? They're really cool and…" His voice trailed off. "...and you're like the missing Numbuh 1."

Rocky nearly missed as she looked at him with wide eyes. "I am?"

For as long as she had been in the KND, she had longed to become one of its greatest operatives, like Numbuh 1. Never did she think she would actually be called 'the next Numbuh 1'. It felt honorable!

"Except with hair," he joked and gave a nasal laugh, "but seriously, of course! Why, when you first came to the KND with your big determination and eagerness to fight and pow, pow, pow!" He punched the air numerous times. "I was thinking it was Numbuh 1 returning in a dress!"

Now it was Rocky's turn to blush. "Well, thanks..."

"Rocky," called an operative, "the Supreme Leader wants to see you."

This was it. "I'll talk to you later," Rocky told Numbuh 13 before she handed him her gun and walked away.

"Oh, and Rocky?" Numbuh 13 called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tie my shoes later?" He nervously pointed to his untied laces.

Rocky laughed. "Sure, just be careful where you walk." And with a final wave she was gone.

"Oh, I can do that!" Numbuh 13 snorted. "I'm skilled at hand-eye coordination. I-WAAHH!"

He had tripped and when Rocky's gun hit the floor, it shot out and the laser cut through a nearby rope, which had a shipment of new 2x4 technologies fall over.

"Oops..." Numbuh 13 muttered.  
_

Rocky saluted the KND guards before she stepped into the private lab. There stood Numbuh 362 with the Delightfuls near a giant computer screen. Numbuhs 60 and 86 stood by.

Rocky took a deep breath. If the results came out negative, and her friends couldn't be in the KND, Rocky was going to testify against Rachel in a court-like manner, not caring if she had worshipped the Supreme Leader a while back.

"Well?" Rocky asked, almost impatiently.

Rachel gave a nod, and that that was just the kind of gesture that told Rocky everything was well.

"The KND thanks you, Rocky Ganda," Numbuh 362 said before she bowed to her. Numbuh 60 did the same; Fanny was reluctant but did so for her supreme leader.

The redhead muttered under her breath as she hesitantly bowed her head. Rocky smirked at this, but she focused her attention to the Delightfuls, if they could even be called that anymore. The five kids smiled to her, sending her mental thoughts of thanks and grateful for her help.

"For so long we've wondered if we'd ever see the missing Sector Z again," Numbuh 362 went on as she glanced at the Delightfuls, "thanks to you, they're back."

"So they're in the KND now?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"Will," the supreme leader assured her, "however, I think it would be considered greatly that they be re-trained." She turned to Numbuh 60.

"It is an honor to serve as trainer to the missing Sector Z," Numbuh 60 saluted, "I've constructed a basis in which when Rocky trains, they train, that way both will be at the same point when graduation comes around."

"This is really nice, thanks, Numbuh 362," Rocky told her.

"I almost forgot," Numbuh 362 began as she turned toward Ashley, "where's Father now?"

"Well, last time I heard my aunt beat him up," Rocky said with a smile and raising her eyebrows playfully.

"Yeah, before that happened, Rocky," Ashley intervened, "Father said you're like his worst enemy now."

"Wow," Rocky whistled, "I don't know whether to be terrified or honored."

"Has he mentioned anything about when he would strike the KND next?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"None," Bruce responded, "but all I know is, now that we're gone, he's going to maximum revenge on the KND. He did mention something about broccoli, but why?"

"Broccoli…" Rocky pondered. Then it hit her. "It's happening all over again!"

"Rocky, wait, what's happening?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Remember when you told me about the time you decided to resign your post as leader of the KND? Remember when Father accidentally became leader?" Rocky asked quickly.

"Yes, why?" Numbuh 362 was almost afraid to ask, remebering all too well about her big sacrifice to save the KND.

"He hasn't given up!" Rocky cried. She turned to the Delightfuls. "He's doing something big, I tell you!" She tightened her ponytail, a determined look on her face. "You guys stay here with Rachel and the others. I'll handle this on my own!"

"Rocky, wait a minute!" Numbuh 362 cried. "We need a plan!"

"No time!" Rocky exclaimed before she ran off. "It's now or never! And 'never' isn't my guidance!"

"Someone's defying the leader..." Numbuh 86 sang to herself as they watched Rocky leave.

Numbuh 362 sighed. "She's just like him…"  
_

Numbuh 13 looked from his comic book as he watched Rocky drive the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "You really meant it when you said you wanted me to take down Father with you?"

It had all happened so quickly. First he saw Rocky run off from Numbuh 362's room, thinking their was bad news and Rocky couldn't handle it. But words flew from her mouth so fast once she grabbed his arm and dragged him to her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. But on the way, once they were in space on their way to Earth, Rocky informed him of her plan.

And that she needed his help.

Someone who actually wanted him to be in a mission!

"Absolutely," Rocky said before blowing a strand of hair from her face. "I've always wanted to take down Father with Numbuh 1…but not as much as I wanted to do so with a certain other operative." She smiled at him.

"So why am I here?" He asked in oblivion.

Rocky sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, here's the plan." She took out a handwritten map and showed it to him. "As soon as we land in front of Father's house, we sneak through the back door. Once I check the coast is clear, you'll run into the kitchen and-"

"Are you sure just the two of us can handle this?" Numbuh 13 asked nervously, clutching his comic.

"You know what? Forget the plan." Rocky said as she crumpled the map and threw it behind her. "Just follow my lead."

Once they landed on a secluded grass area and rushed out with weapons in hand, as from Rocky's original plans, they snuck through the backdoor. However, instead of sneaking in, Rocky just slammed her foot against the door until it fell down in ruins. Then she and Numbuh 13 rushed into the living room, guns ready and loaded.

"Ah, little Rocky…" chuckled a voice.

Rocky and Numbuh 13 gasped as they turned around and there was the man himself.

"Father…" Rocky's voice trailed off, her eyes glaring at him.

The man sat at his armchair, smoking on his pipe as he looked at the two with glinting yellow orbs that seemed to blaze with a sort of evil, maybe even hatred. Rocky held her gun tightly while Numbuh 13 cowered behind her.

"It's so good to finally meet you," the man said as he stood up, "oh, so much I've heard about you, especially from my children." He was silent for a few moments. "But where are my children, you ask? Well, last time I heard, they were out playing with THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!" And flames sprouted from his body in anger as his voice boomed with fury.

Scared she was, Rocky didn't show it. She knew even before she met Father, she despised him. And the jerk tried to make a move on her aunt!

"They were KND operatives from the moment you kidnapped them," Rocky accused him, "I helped them regain what they've lost."

"Oh, that is just so like you, isn't it, Rochelle Ganda?" Father sneered, flames licking at his feet, "to suddenly take the lead and take a moment of action. You know you remind me of my nephew…"

Rocky's eyes widened and her cheeks seemed to have turned red.

"Nigel Uno," Rocky said hotly, "yeah, I get that a lot."

"Nigel Uno also got a lot of THIS!" Father shouted before hurling a large fireball at them.

Rocky dragged Numbuh 13 out of the way just in time as the fireball hit a nearby coffee table, turning it to ashes. Numbuh 13 screamed in fright, but he joined Rocky as she pulled him up to his feet.

"Kids Next Door!" Rocky shouted as she took out her gun. "Battle stations!" And she fired her laser gun at Father. Numbuh 13 bravely did the same, not wanting to disappoint his friend and semi-leader.

They were shooting with everything it was worth, but nothing helped as Father hurled them aside with more fire, throwing them back into a wall. Rocky groaned in pain as Numbuh 13 whimpered on the floor like a helpless puppy. Despite the aching, Rocky held her angry gaze at Father.

"You know, I got a hand it to you, Ms. Ganda," Father chuckled as he paced back and forth, "just like Numbuh 1, you always try for what it's worth…even if it results in EPIC FAILURE!"

"I did not fail!" Rocky protested as she got up, leaving a cowering Numbuh 13 out of it. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Neither am I," Father chuckled softly.

Before Rocky and Numbuh 13 knew it, they were entangled in green vines that made them fall to the floor. Rocky tried to wrestle herself out but the vines were just too strong. Looking behind them, Rocky's eyes widened to see it was another one of those broccoli monsters she had fought a while back.

"Ew," Numbuh 13 whimpered as the vines tightened on him, "I don't like broccoli…"

"Neither do I," Rocky grumbled, "doesn't anyone know that potatoes is the only vegetable everyone will eat?"

"Well, since you've tried to foil my evil plans," Father chuckled as he watched them struggle, "and that there's no way you can escape my genetically mutated broccoli beast, I guess I can give you a heads-up on what I plan to do." He stepped toward a computer system at the end of the room. "If you're up-to-date on your KND info, Ms. Ganda, you'd recall how I was tagged IT; became KND supreme leader and all that. You might even remember how I tried to destroy the KND using…" If the man wasn't so dark, Rocky could have sworn he saw him smirk. "Broccoli."

"And you plan to do it again?" Rocky challenged.

Father laughed. "Ah, simple, simple Rochelle," he said. "What a silly question to ask…" Then he pasued. "Yes." He took out a broccoli bud from his pocket. "BUT WITH A FEW THINGS IN MIND!" And he slammed it into the computer.

The screen blinked before it began processing.

"You know how at most children's homes kids are free from eating broccoli because their fridges are filled with yummy ice cream and all those childish goodies?" He went on. "Always being able to hide the broccoli under their napkins so they can quickly move on to dessert? Well, NO MORE!"

"I like ice cream," Numbuh 13 said quietly.

"I've accessed every fridge on this planet," Father went on, "and as soon as some bratty child comes to their kitchen expecting to find some sugary munchies, all they'll find is…BROCCOLI! And since that's all that there is, they'll just have to eat it!"

"You horrible, horrible person!" Numbuh 13 cried.

"And I have no worries about you stopping me," Father laughed, "because you rather work solo, Rochelle Ganda!"

"Hey, I brought Numbuh 13 along!" Rocky exclaimed, jerking her head in Numbuh 13's direction.

"I'm sure there was another reason why you brought him along…" Father said knowingly.

"Huh?" Numbuh 13 asked in confusion as he looked at Rocky, wondering why she was blushing even more red.

"Face it," he laughed, "nothing can stop this plan. Now that my bratty kids are gone, I will have no problems being the ultimate adult villain! And, of course, I now have a room where I can store my ping-pong equipment..." He added quietly.

"That's what you think!"

Father abruptly turned to see his five children standing at the front door, armed and angry. Rocky and Numbuh 13 gasped with smiles on their faces. This was the missing Sector Z Rocky had wanted to see in action for so long. But not only that, they were going against Father. An epic battle, Rocky knew.

"Oh, the kids are home," Father said with dissatisfaction. "Care to ask for daddy's-"

"Get him!" David shouted before he and his siblings charged forward.

Before he knew it, Father was tackled to the ground by his ex Deligthful children.

While her siblings began beating up Father, Ashley ran over and attacked the mutant broccoli monster with her laser blasters. Once the monster was down, she untied Rocky and Numbuh 13.

"Thanks, Ashley," Rocky said. Then she took a deep breath. "Am I really like Numbuh 1?" Though it seemed now wasn't the time to say it, Rocky just had to know from the adopted cousins of her idol.

"Yeah," Ashley laughed before nudging her arm, "even more with a team on your side."

Rocky smiled before Ashley dragged her and Numbuh 13 away as the other kids began backing out of the house while still shooting at Father. Soon, they all ran off into their vehicle and drove off quickly.  
_

Flying for over a few minutes, still trying to be at ease since their battle with Father, they needed a Plan B and fast because they knew the battle wasn't over. And Rocky just wasn't done with Father yet...

"Over here!" Rocky said before she pointed at what appeared to be Sector V's treehouse.

Once they landed their vehicle the landing platform in front of the doorway that led inside, Rocky smirked at them before showing them a key.

"Numbuh 4 gave it to me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

Once Rocky accessed into the empty treehouse, they all entered quickly, then had the doors firmly shut and all was quiet.

"We can't stop yet," Bruce said as they all gathered at the area Rocky knew too well as they meeting point, "Father's still hacked into every fridge in the area. If we don't do anything soon...every fridge in the world."

"Oh, no!" Numbuh 13 exclaimed with fear, tensing.

"What's your plan then?" Rocky asked as she stood at the podium she knew too well was where Numbuh 1 had always stood while explaining the mission to Sector V. Standing there, looking over her friends and fellow operatives, Rocky thought she in Nigel Uno's shoes for once.

"Well, kicking his butt still hasn't left my mind," Bruce said sheepishly, "and I'm still not done doing so."

"Plan something out," she told them before stepping down from the podium and heading toward a nearby room. "I'm going to see if Numbuh 2 might have any weapons for major defense…"

Once inside Hoagie's room, Rocky had to turn on her flashlight on account of not being able to find the lightswitch. Searching through piles of tools and metal material, especially leftover chips bags, Rocky was about to reach at his desk for what appeared to be the E.W.-B.A.L.L. he had been bragging about when-

"Whoa!"

Rocky struck a fighting pose as she aimed her flashlight at whatever had landed in front of her.

What she saw really surprised her.

Lying on the ground was a small boy who looked like a smaller version of Numbuh 2, only he wore a dashing black hat with matching gloves and a cape.

"Uh, hi?" He greeted nervously, rubbing his head.

"Um, hi," she greeted slowly. "You are…?"

"Hoagie's little brother Tommy," he introduced proudly, "but I prefer to be called The Tommy!" And he twirled in his cape in a Batman-like gesture.

"The Tommy…" Rocky's mind searched for understanding and realization. "Oh, yeah! Didn't you sign up to become a KND operative?"

"Yeah." Tommy muttered as he folded his arms and pouted.

"Well, how come I've never seen you at moonbase?" Rocky felt really excited to meet the person he was, as Rachel had told her, Numbuh T. Her remembering became a little rusty as she couldn't recall exactly why Tommy wasn't at the KND. She had forgotten to ask Lee and Sonya.

"Saved the KND during one of Father's plots," he went on sadly, "decommissioned myself to save the others." He did his best not to cry. "They couldn't recomission me…"

"I really need to look up more on the KND computer…" Rocky muttered to herself before looking at Tommy with sad eyes. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Oh, The Tommy is no 'poor thing'!" He said bravely. "The Tommy has no emotion! The Tommy-" Before he knew it, Rocky had brought him into a hug. He felt his face flush as her cheek pressed against his and her hair tickled his nose. "Well, The Tommy can at least feel one emotion…" He said quietly.

After Rocky put him down, she fumbled with her hair, smoothing her ponytail and adjusting her headband. "Listen, there's not much to explain. Father is trying to make all kids eat broccoli and we have to stop him. As someone who believes anyone can be a Kids Next Door, will you help me?" Rocky looked at him with pleading eyes. Operative or not, he was an incredible kid in her eyes. And cape or no cape, she knew he was like a superhero.

A small, adorable superhero.

Tommy looked at her with widened eyes. He never thought he would ever assist the KND again after that fateful day. But here was Rocky, whom he could see must be a kid-in-training, begging for his help. Who could say no to those gorgeous brown eyes?

With a determined smile, he saluted. "The Tommy will assist you!"

"Yes!" Rocky exclaimed happily. "Thank you!"

Once Rocky gave him a pat on the back and led him to the others, Tommy couldn't help but smile even wider. "Man, Hoagie is so lucky…"  
_

_**Isn't Tommy like the cutest little guy you've ever seen? I was heartbroken when Numbuh 362 said he couldn't be in the KND. But when you have Rocky...miracles can happen. ;)**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I just can't stop saying thanks, huh? :D **_**_I owe it to you guys that I've become more active on ._**

**_P.S. For all the broccoli haters, may I suggest adding a little something to make the taste more palatable? ;) _**  
_

Numbuh 13 poked his head out from a bush and scanned his surroundings, making sure the coast was safe. Slowly stepping out from his hiding place, he motioned for the others that it was safe and put their plan to action.

"Let's go," Rocky said as she and the Delightfuls emerged from within the shadows of the trees.

She waited patiently as Tommy followed, having to hold one of the larger weapons Rocky assigned him. He was a bit nervous since he was being put on a KND mission for the first time in a long time, but with Rocky and the other kids who were unlike any KND operatives he had met, he felt a sense of pride and determination he had never felt even when he was a temporary operative.

With these kids he felt he still was an operative, only truly.

Tommy stood beside Numbuh 13 as the other boy regarded the quiet neighborhood before them. Then Numbuh 13 glanced over at Rocky, raising an eyebrow at the interesting 'accessory' she had on her wrists.

"I forgot to ask," Numbuh 13 began as he looked at Rocky's hands, "why do you have toilet paper for bracelets?"

Rocky smiled as she looked at the rolls of toilet paper she had in her possession. "Just in case," she replied smoothly.

"Boy, she must go to the bathroom a lot," Numbuh 13 said to Tommy.

Tommy looked from one side of the street to the other, raising his hat up to get a good view. "Maybe Father gave up?" Tommy suggested as he looked around.

"No," Lenny said in a serious tone as he braced himself with his weapon in hand, "he wouldn't give up that easily."

Suddenly, they felt the ground vibrate, as if there was an earthquake about to occur.

Tommy looked toward the road. "Look!" He gasped.

Walking slowly towards them was another broccoli monster. But massive in size. And the devil himself was riding atop it, eager to do away with Rocky and her team.

"The battle isn't over!" Father shouted from atop of the beast.

The kids looked at one another, nodding that they had to fight or be beaten. Rocky regarded Numbuh 13 and Tommy, a bit worried that maybe she had dragged them into a bad situation. But from the look on their faces, they weren't going to leave their leader behind.

Rocky glared up at Father. "Because the war has just begun…" Rocky said sharply before she tightened her ponytail.

"Ready when you are," Bruce told her, preparing his gun.

"Kids Next Door," Rocky shouted, "battle stations!"

And they charged forward as they began shooting at the beast with their updated technology. Numbuh 13 let out a battle cry as he began shooting like a madman. And unlike his other times when he had been assigned a weapon, he actually didn't miss. Being the little brother of Numbuh 2, Tommy had no trouble aiming and shooting the weapon he had made and saved only for himself, wondering when he would actually use it. The special laser he made shot out in three different directions, pointing at each hopeful weak point at the monster and a huge beam of light would shoot out.

But advanced as they were, they did little damage to the beast as bits of broccoli flew to the ground.

"Is that the best you've got?" Father sneered.

Rocky bared her teeth in anger. "Time to bring out…the big one!" And she quickly took out what appeared to be the E.W.-B.A.L.L.

"Oh, no..." Father's voice trembled, remembering that weapon all too well.

Rocky pressed the button on the bomb before pushing it inside her gun. Then she aimed at the beast, directly at Father, and shot forward.

Father screamed as he braced himself for another impact from the bomb as it aimed at him.

The bomb planted itself directly on the beast…

But the explosion did only little.

Father opened one eye and glanced at the disappointment the weapon had offered as it lay there beneath his feet, used and useless now.

"Ha!" He laughed mockingly before he kicked it out of his sight.

"Oh, man," Rocky cried, "I must have picked a partially used one!"

"What'll we do?" Numbuh 13 cried out frantically as the monster neared their neighborhood.

Rocky tried to think of something, until Tommy tugged at her arm.

"Hey, Rocky?" Tommy began.

Rocky turned to him and her eyes widened as she saw what appeared in his hands.

It seemed to be a more advanced E.W.-B.A.L.L. , only the material seemed completely yellow and there seemed to be some sort of scent that seeped from it that was neither sweet nor disgusting.

"Haven't tested it out yet," the little boy said sheepishly, "but now seems like the time." And he handed it to her.

Rocky nodded in thanks before she took it and inspected it. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tommy, but she was having her doubts.

But it seemed like there only chance.

Then she looked up to see how high Father was from where she was standing.

It was a long way up.

After forming calculations in her mind, and counting off her fingers, Rocky tightened her ponytail. Finally, after taking a few steps back, she held out her toward the air...

And like shooting web, the toilet paper around her wrists shot out.

The others watched in amazement as the toilet paper shot itself toward the monster before tightening around the top of some broccoli stem branch.

"Wow," Tommy gasped in amazement as Rocky hoisted herself up, "she's like that one guy with those spider abilities! I forgot, what was the guy's name was..." The little boy pondered as Rocky climbed up the beast toward Father.

"No way," Father cried as Rocky jumped at him, "not only are you like Numbuh 1, you're like…the Toiletnator?" Not only was he shocked that Lou had succeeded in getting such a fine woman such as Cleo, but has successfully taught one of the greatest members, Father had to admit, ever to join the KND?

"Yeah, he's cool, isn't he?" Rocky told him with a grin before slamming the bomb in his 'hair'. She shot out more toilet paper toward the lower end of the beast before gliding down just in time before-

_**BOOM!**_

Cheese. It was a cheese bomb. And cheese was a special condiment that could easily take down broccoli as Father just realized as his monster cried out in pain as the thick, oozy liquid covered its entire body in one swift motion.

"My hair!" Father cried, which was completely covered in cheese.

"Fire!" Bruce shouted before he and the others began firing once Rocky came down safely and grabbed her gun.

The blasts from their technology began heating up the monster's body…

**_SPLAT!_**

And it blew up, leaving a very sloppy mess around the neighborhood.

The others cheered in victory as they high-fived and congratulated one another, despite being covered in cheese as well.

Numbuh 13 sampled a taste from his fingers and smiled. "Wow," he said as he looked at Tommy, "have you ever thought of making a bomb that explodes chocolate?"

"Not really," Tommy pondered, "but I'll keep that mind."

Father, somewhere in a puddle of broccoli bits and cheese, lightly nibbled on his pipe which was now covered with the two products mixed together. But instead of being disgusted, his yellow eyes lit up in realization. "Hey, this ain't bad…"  
_

Rocky smiled to herself as she stood proudly with her friends. Looking over to Bruce and his siblings, then to Numbuh 13 and Tommy, Rocky felt a great burst of pride, knowing deep down that her moment of leadership had definitely shined. Having arrived back from Earth, the KND had already heard of the successful mission and the accomplishments they had made.

And they said it was all thanks to Rocky.

But Rocky, honest as she was, explained how it was all of them, their ideas morphed into one and how she complimented on Numbuh 13's determination and aiming as well as Tommy's incredible technology he had made from home.

Rocky had to stifle a giggle as she saw the pouted, jealous look in Fanny's face as Numbuh 362 approached them with an honorary smile.

"As Kids Next Door Supreme Leader," she said before bowing, "I thank you for saving kids from the fate of eating broccoli."

And the moonbase cheered.

Rocky embraced the praise she and her friends were given; she waved to Numbuh 4 and the rest of Sector V as they cheered her as well.

"Thank you, Numbuh 362," Rocky said happily. After brushing a strand of hair from her face, she cleared her throat. "If it's not too much, I'd like to ask for something…"

The commander smiled. "You'd like to skip the rest of your training and become an operative already?" Numbuh 362 suggested with a light laugh.

"Well, no," Rocky shook her head. She knew she still needed a lot more training before the time came. She glanced over at Tommy. "I'd like Tommy Gilligan re-instated as a KND operative."

Tommy's eyes widened as he looked up at Rocky in shock.

The crowd murmured to each other about this request. Numbuh 2 seemed a bit concerned that if this was turned down, he knew his little brother would mope from the disappointment, just as he tried to hide after he left moonbase after announcing being The Tommy.

Numbuh 362 looked at Rocky uneasily.

"Oh, well, um…" Numbuh 362 began, playing with her fingers nervously, "gee, we would love to have Tommy come back, but..." She sighed. "See, his booger has been-"

"But doesn't it say in the KND handbook…" Rocky interrupted smoothly as she took out a copy of the book she was speaking of and began to read. "All KND operatives who have been accidentally decommissioned in order to save the KND must perform an act of assistance and accomplish a victory to be able to be recomissioned through signature and writing?" She closed to book and smiled knowingly at Numbuh 362. "Well, Rachel, how about that? If it wasn't for Tommy's cheese bomb, we'd all be swimming in a sea of broccoli, wouldn't we?

"You got to be kidding me!" Numbuh 86 exclaimed before she grabbed the book from Rocky. "It doesn't say-"

"Yeah, it does," Numbuh 5 intervened as she pointed at the exact words on the page.

Numbuh 362 took the words in, pondering. Then she smiled at Rocky.

"I didn't know that!" She exclaimed happily. She turned to a still surprised Tommy. "Welcome back, Numbuh,uh...T."

"Yeah!" Numbuh 2 cheered. "My brother is back!"

"Congrats, Tommy," Bruce told the little boy as he and the others gave him pats on the back.

Tommy turned to an appeased Rocky.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Tommy whispered to Rocky, "how could Numbuh 362 have overlooked that one section in the rules?"

Rocky tried to supress her giggles as she shook the book in her hand.

"Maybe because a certain someone wrote it in there?" Rocky said with a smirk. She winked at him.

If Tommy's eyes were wide now, they had now become as wide as ever. But his shock quickly drew aside as he gazed at the many operatives of the KND...an organization he would soon join.

Finally, he turned and smiled at Rocky, trying not to shed a joyous tear. "Thanks, Rocky."  
_

_**You thought Rocky would always be by-the-book? Like Numbuh 1, no way! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please read and review! I've done WAY too much thanking! ;)**_

_**Tissues might be needed for this particular chapter. That and maybe a handful of snacks, like cheese! ;D  
_**_

It was considered a second chance at life.

The Delightfuls...no longer did they have to be referred by that grueling name that had taken over their lives too long. Now they were referred to by their real names. No longer were they the Delightful Children.

Now they were just children. Real children. Living under a real home.

After leaving Father and vowing never to come back, they were worried that after a couple of days staying at Rocky's they would have to find shelter elsewhere. They couldn't go back to their old treehouse.

Father had destroyed it before he captured them and had them delightfulized.

But then Cleo came to their rescue.

She insisted they stay with her and Rocky from now on. It surprised all of them, especially since Cleo had been setting up guestrooms to create as each of their own.

She wanted them to stay.

And they obliged. Happily.

Father was shocked and overwhelmed when Cleo, after Lou gave her his phone number, actually called him to inform him of preparations for the kids moving into her house. However, it was Lou who dropped by Father's to pick up the children's things.

Cleo still hated Father. And the children never wanted to step into the prison Father called home ever again.

So while Lou and Rocky were helping Bruce, Lenny, and David move their things into their rooms, Cleo helped Ogie and Ashley move into their rooms. This was quite a big step for the siblings, since they had shared a room for so long. It almost felt scary that each would have their own privacy, being alone in their room, in their own bed, with their own television and computer.

But they still had each other, and they were all under one roof.

Under the guardship of a kind woman.

Cleo was their guardian angel.

Rocky was their kindred foster sister.

And Lou was their good adult friend who was just as good a father figure then Father could ever be.

"I hope you'll love it here," Cleo told Ashley as she helped her bring a box of Rainbow Monkeys into her new room. She wiped her forehead of subtle sweat as she gazed at the room she had made for Ashley. "I wasn't sure whether or not you'd like the color blue, I could have it repainted for you."

Ashley just smiled. Cleo was such a wonderful woman. If she ever knew her mother, Ashley imagined she was just like Cleo.

"It's find, Ms. Ganda," Ashley said sweetly as they both sat on the bed. Digging into the box, Ashley cradled a worn out Rainbow Monkey close to her.

"What a cute doll," Cleo cooed.

"I had it long before Father adopted us," Ashley said shyly. No one but her siblings and Rocky knew of her precious Rainbow Monkey. Though Rocky didn't like those dolls very much, she found it sweet and adorable how much Ashley cherished hers.

"It seems a bit worn out," Cleo observed, "would you like me to wash it? I promise it won't get damaged."

"That would be wonderful, Ms. Ganda," Ashley said. She trusted Cleo from the day they first met her; she knew she would never do anything to hurt them, unlike Father.

She was such a wonderful person.

Like a mother...

They had been quiet for a few moments, imbibing in the new atmosphere that was Ashley's new room. Ashley gazed down at her Rainbow Monkey, as if she were receiving its thoughts. Finally, she looked up at Cleo.

"Ms. Ganda?" Her voice seemed so quiet Cleo nearly strained her ears to hear.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Cleo asked softly

Ashley held on tighter to her doll. "Do you think that maybe..." She began nervously. "...since we'll be staying here…" She blushed shyly. "...you could pretend to be my mom?"

Cleo's eyes widened at the request. She was not repulsed or horrified, just surprised. Being the only woman in her family who wasn't married yet, Cleo often questioned herself that when the time came...would she be a good mother?

Looking into Ashley's eyes, she saw her answer. She had seen her answer the moment she took guardship of Rocky, the moment these five children had stepped into her lives.

And she knew she was proving that answer as she smiled at Ashley.

"Would you pretend to be my kids like Rocky?" Cleo asked, almost playfully.

Ashley just smiled, trying not to shed joyous tears. Feeling a bit tired, she lowered her head unto Cleo's lap. The woman welcomed it as she adjusted her legs to make it more comfortable, tenderly stroking Ashley's forehead as she hummed a sweet lullaby she would sing to Rocky whenever she was tired.

Ashley closed her eyes and sighed, embracing the warmth of the woman that made her feel loved.

Though she was a tough girl, Ashley was the most vulnerable out of all her siblings, besides Bruce, who wouldn't admit it.

She often wondered if she and her siblings were ever loved...or were _ever_going to be loved. They knew Father never loved them, just used them. And, even when they were delightfulized, Ashley had always felt the emptiness in her heart.

But now that emptiness was filled.

She was loved.

"Momma..." Ashley murmured as she buried her face in Cleo's lap.

Cleo smiled warmly as she combed her fingers through her blonde hair. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here..."  
_

_One month later…_

"I should have gone shopping more!" Rocky exclaimed as she searched through her _huge_ closet for _one_ outfit.

The day had finally arrived.

She was going to be a KND operative.

She and her foster siblings would be brought to moonbase by Sector V in a few hours for commissioning. They had all completed their training within the month. It was a surprise since most operatives go with many months of training. But they had been so successful, and Numbuh 362 granted them pardon, claiming them ready.

Rocky was so excited to finally be part of the KND. She might even rub it in Fanny's face that she was now an operative and she was the _best_. She hoped the welcoming party would be like a birthday party: cake, soda, candy, and just being with friends and fellow operatives. She knew Numbuh13 and Tommy would be there to cheer her on; a party was just not a party without the special people that were closest to her.

Tommy, or Numbuh T as he was called, had shocked Rocky when he had declined to be part of Sector V. It wasn't that he wanted to work solo...

He wanted to work with her.

Rocky smiled to herself as she replayed the exact words he told her the day before yesterday as she rummaged her dresser.

_I've wanted to be many things in life. The one thing I truly want to be is a hero like you._

Those words Tommy has said to her had boosted her pride as well as melted her heart. And whatever team she was assigned, he would be there.

But what about Numbuh 13?

He was a great friend. A goofball, but a great friend and loyal teammate. Rocky would definitely want to be on his team.

She just wished his team would want _him_.

Rocky grumbled as she threw back into her drawer an orange shirt. She had more outfits than a queen and she couldn't find at least one to wear for her commissioning!

"How about this, Rocky?"

Rocky quickly turned around and her eyes widened when Cleo stood in the doorway, holding up a nice outfit.

The outfit looked to have been bought earlier as the tagged still dangled from it. It was perfect; a sparkling purple dress with green sleeves and green embroidery on the skirt.

And there were a couple of butterfly hairclips in her other hand, which would look great in Rocky's hair.

Rocky could barely utter a word as she looked up at her aunt in amazement.

"Aunt Cleo, I…" Rocky stuttered.

But Cleo just smiled. "Do what you have to do," she said with a wink. "You better hurry, the others are waiting for you."

Rocky didn't say anything. She just looked at Cleo one last time before she took the outfit and ran out the door, passing Lou on the way.

"Have fun, kids!" Lou said as he and Cleo stood outside the doorway and watch the children join up with Sector V.

As soon as they left, Cleo ran a hand along the side of Lou's face, a flirty smile on her face.

"We're alone now..." She told him in that husky voice he loved so much. "You know what that means..."

Lou grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah..."

They smiled at each other. "Movies!" They exclaimed happily before going back inside.  
_

Rocky thought her smile couldn't get any bigger as Numbuh 362 gave her heartfelt speech as she and her foster siblings stood at the platform before all of the Kids Next Door.

Rocky wanted to cry. She had made it. She was now an official KND member.

She waved to Numbuh 4 as he rapidly waved back at her, along with Numbuh13 and Tommy. This had to be the first time she had seen Tommy without his hero attire. Standing beside Numbuh 2, Rocky could see that good looks definitely ran in their family...

Beauty shone as well as she gazed at her foster siblings. Cleo had bought them each an outfit for the occasion.

And they weren't anything like the dorky outfits Father made them wear!

They were kids dressed as kids...with fashion!

"But that's not all," Numbuh 362 went on as she motioned to Rocky, "with much consideration, I've decided to make Rocky a sector leader."

Gasps emerged from everyone as Rocky's eyes widened.

Leader? She was a leader?

Rocky thought she was going to faint from the surprise. She was a leader! She was in charge of her own team!

Like what Numbuh 13 said, she was definitely the next Numbuh 1. She might even consider buying some sunglasses...

Rocky smirked at Fanny, who's face was just priceless; Rocky wished she brought her camera to make the picture her new background for her computer...

"You can choose who you want for the newest sector," Numbuh 362 smiled at Rocky "You are now leader of our newest sector: Sector E-Z."

"E-Z!" Numbuh 2 roared with laughter. Numbuh 5 bumped her elbow against his chest to shush him.

Rocky smiled. The word "E-Z" fit her. And she was going to lead it like a true leader.

She looked to her foster siblings. They were still Sector Z, except now they were called Sector Z-0, because they were the original. Rocky thought it fit them perfectly.

And she knew they had enough for a team...because she had already made her choice.

"Just two right now," she said simply, "NumbuhsT and Numbuh 13."

There were murmurs as well as gasps as Numbuh 13 nearly let go of his celebration balloon while Tommy just smiled.

Once they joined her on the platform, Rocky nodded at them.

"I mean what I said," Rocky told Numbuh 13 softly, whom blushed. She turned to Sector N. "You guys alright with this?"

"Oh, sure!" The leader of Sector N said quite insistently. "Take him! He's all yours!"

Numbuh 13 shared a smile with Rocky. He wasn't going to miss his old team.

Rocky turned from her proud team and looked to her fellow KND operatives and smiled. "I am proud to be here, to be one of you, and to be one of the best. And to make a long, boring speech short, I want to thank one boy…"

Numbuh 4 pushed through the crowd as he stood proudly in Rocky's view.

"One boy who may be small but is just so sweet and full of life…"

Numbuh 4 smirked as he stood by Tommy Numbuh 13, who averted his eyes and frowned.

"One boy who has always dedicated his life to the KND…"

Kuki's eyes widened...then she grabbed a handful of her hair and hid her face under it.

Rocky turned in Numbuh 4's direction, fluttering her eyelashes, making a full house of boys melt. She strolled toward her destination, she closed her eyes and leaned in...

Numbuh 4 closed his eyes and leaned up, his lips puckering, awaiting what he had been hoping...

But once a few moments had passed, he opened his eyes...

And saw her kissing Tommy on the cheek.

He growled, barring his teeth as his fists tightened. He wanted to bite something, break something right now... Numbuh 13 was trying not to laugh.

Tommy was as red as a tomato as Rocky pulled away, smiling at him.

"Numbuh T, The Tommy..." She said softly. "You can be anything and still be just Tommy."

Tommy looked up at her and smiled. "I want to be the best team member you ever had."

"Yeah, that's me brother!" Numbuh 2 cheered from the crowd.

Rocky laughed as she turned back toward the crowd. "Now I'm ready for my welcoming party."  
_

_**You guys must have been going "Oh, my God!" throughout the last scene, huh? **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm very thankful how many have contributed their time to read this story. I thank you for that, and just ask that you keep reading and reviewing. :)**_

**_And clap for Lou because he's going to do something BIG._**

**_One more chapter to go!  
__**

Cleo was the one.

Lou knew it from the day he first crashed into her...she was the woman.

The woman he wanted to ask to marry him.

But that was not all. While he knew he could never replace Rocky's father, he wanted to raise her as his own, as his own daughter. And her foster siblings...they needed a father in their life, and Father himself had failed that goal maliciously. Though they had been in their delightfulized state when Lou first met them, he found them totally compatible, and somehow...he sensed the child-like innocence as well as the need to be loved and raised properly was just bubbling beneath the surface of each of them.

The way Lou saw it, they were like family, just being together.

He wanted to make it official.

"Hey, Knightbrace," Lou began as he sat in the café with his villain buddy.

"What?" Knightbrace asked, flossing just after having a cup of coffee.

"What do you think?" Lou asks excitedly as he opened a small box and showed it to him.

A small diamond ring glistened in the sunlight. It was more flawless then any diamond Knightbrace had ever seen in his life.

"Oh, Lou, it's beautiful," Knightbrace joked, pretending to swoon. "Butwhat about Cleo?"

"This is for Cleo!" Lou exclaimed in oblivion. "I'm taking her and the kids to my brother's house for dinner, and I'm going to propose." Since he had dinner with Cleo's parents as well as she and the kids had dinner with his parents, he thought it would be a great idea to introduce her to his long lost brother, whom also worked for her employer Mr. Boss.

"You sure that's the best way to propose?" Knightbrace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Books say commitment is based on acceptance of one's family," Lou explained hotly.

"And how many divorces have resulted because of one's family?" Knightbrace asked with a sly smirk.

"You're a real friend," Lou said sarcastically.  
_

"Hey, brother!" Mr. Beatles greeted happily as he opened the door and let Lou, Cleo, and the kids in. "So glad you can join!"

"Hey," Cleo greeted him, remembering him from work. She held a steaming pot of her special mac n'cheese that the kids loved so much. "Brought one of my recipes over!"

"Ah, Ms. Ganda," he said happily, though a bit nervous. "My boss's boss! Welcome!" Cleo could sense that he was trying to be more polite than usual, considering she was a high rank.

"Oh, please, call me Cleo," she laughed.

"Hello, Wally," Lou greeted the little blonde boy happily before ruffling his hair.

"Hi, Uncle Lou," Wally greeted politely. For the first time, he was actually smiling at Lou. Rocky had talked to him about that no matter what, Lou was his uncle and that he should be considered lucky to have him.

And Wally did take her advice, he really did. And not because he was crushing on Rocky madly...

He needed to realize that Lou was an important part of his family, villain or not.

"Hi, Wally," Rocky greeted sweetly after her foster siblings greeted him. Oh, could Wally just stare at those eyes all night...

"Hi, Rocky," Wally greeted, blushing. "How goes being a leader and all?"

"Pretty cool," Rocky said with bold grin. "I totally kicked Cree's butt."

"Oh, yeah?" Wally asked curiously. "What happened next?"

"Gave her frostbite," Rocky said with a devilish smirk. "Apparently, I had a better idea with Numbuh 30c's snow cone cannon..."

Wally had to laugh. Abigail must be in fits.

While the adults were chatting and preparing the table for dinner, the kids were in the living room watching television. While her foster siblings continued watching, Rocky cleared her throat before looking to Wally.

"Um, Wally..."

"Yeah?"

"You know you're the closest to me out of all your friends, right?"

Wally blinked. "I am?"

"Well, you've always been there for me, cheering the loudest, and well...you have kept holding my hand..."

Wally blushed. "Uh, yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And so?"

Rocky smiled. "So..." Again with that charming smile. "How's about we go down to the mall tomorrow and stuff ourselves with junk food? My treat!"

Wally felt like the world just stopped.

"R-really?" Wally stuttered, his face becoming a tomato.

"Well, I was going to ask you earlier on if you wanted to go play arcade games with me...but then Fanny acted like an idiot..." Rocky sighed and rolled her eyes. She resumed her smile as she looked at him. "And we're buddies, right? We should hang out...a lot!"

"I-I like that," Wally squeaked, "I'd like that a lot."

"Kids, dinner!" Cleo called from the kitchen.

As the kids all got up from the couch, Wally suddenly felt something warm slip into his hand.

Looking down, he saw it was Rocky's hand.

"It's my turn to cling unto you," Rocky said with a playful grin before ruffling his hair.

"I'll get you for that!" Wally said playfully, smoothing his subtly messy hair.

Once dinner was set and everyone began eating and swapping stories, Lou looked over to Cleo lovingly, who was in deep conversation with Mrs. Beatles.

How he adored her sweet and well-mannered voice...her sparkling brown eyes...her curly black hair...and her charming attitude. His brother had told him he was quite the lucky guy that, in his very words, _"He caught quite an angelfish." _

It was true. Cleo was his precious angel.

He remembered when after the kids had moved into her house had he told her he loved her...and the feeling was mutual. She truly did accept him for the clumsy, goofy moron he was. And she didn't care whether he had facial hair or not! He was glad he wasn't growing another mustache to kiss those precious lips that had kissed him the first time after ripping his fake mustache off on the first date.

Now was the time. He quickly dug into his suit for the ring.

It wasn't there!

Frantically, he searched his pockets and even under the table for it but it just wasn't there.

"Lou?" Cleo asked, noticing him upset. "Is something wrong?"

Lou groaned and put his face in his hands. "I am a moron..."

"What are you talking about?" She asked softly.

Lou slowly glanced at her. "You know we've dated for quite a while, right? You know I'll always be there for you, right?"

"Yes?" Cleo was wondering where Lou was going with this. She was almost afraid that he might suggest they see other people, but she knew Lou could never and would never break her heart, or the hearts of the children who loved him dearly, especially Rocky.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, but stupid me has-"

"Oh, Joey, what you got there?" Mrs. Beatles asked as she looked at her baby play with something.

Joey giggled as he shook the item in his hand before he flung it and it smacked Lou right in the head. Lou cried out in pain before he placed his hands on his face.

"Are you okay?" Cleo gasped as she tenderly stroked his face, checking for any damage.

"I always am when I'm with you," he told her, despite the pain he was feeling.

Cleo smiled at him. How she loved this man! She picked up the object off the floor and gasped. She looked at Lou with a shocked expression, her eyes widening as she saw the smile spread on his face.

"You mean...?"

The others had noticed the scene and grew quiet in anticipation as Lou slowly took the box from her trembling hands before opening it and showing the ring to her.

"Cleo..." He began softly. "You've got quite the patience, being with a moron like me. You accepted me...you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world." He turned toward Rocky and her foster siblings. "And the kids, Cleo...no child has accepted me the way they have, especially Rocky."

Rocky's lower lip trembled as she smiled at him along with her foster siblings.

"I want you to be my wife, Cleo," Lou went on as he turned back to the woman he loved with all his heart. "I want us to be parents..." He turned to the children. "To Rocky and her siblings."

Rocky's foster children looked at each other with surprise. And Rocky...

Rocky wanted to cry. Lou had always reminded her of her father: funny, kind, supportive. And Cleo…not only did she look like her mother, but she was like a mother mutual in the feeling her foster siblings had; to be loved and raised by a mother and father who would never think less of them, to love them to no end.

To be a family.

"Having you as a dad would be awesome..." Rocky managed to say, choking back her tears.

Her foster siblings nodded as well, the need to cry reaching toward the surface.

"Well, you crazy clownfish," Lou's brother laughed, "isn't there something you'd like to say so my wife can bring out the dessert to celebrate?"

Lou chuckled before he turned to Cleo, who was trying to hold back joyous tears. "Will you marry me, Cleo Ganda?" And slipped the ring unto her finger.

Cleo looked at the ring that fit so perfectly in her finger. She smiled back at the man who made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

"That's Cleo Pottingsworth to you," she said playfully before she took his face in his hands and kissed him.

While his parents cheered, Wally felt something within him sink. He glanced down to see Rocky was still holding his hand.

To what purpose would holding his hand even mean anymore now that his uncle was going to marry her aunt, who would soon become her mom?

"We're going to be cousins!" Rocky exclaimed happily before she yanked him towards her and hugged him tight.

"Yeah..." Wally said quietly as she continued hugging him. "Cousins..."  
_

The wedding was going to be in two weeks.

Lou and Cleo had announced their engagement to family and friends, and that included the adult villains themselves. Though his buddies were shocked that Lou had put a ring on it and had kept it, they were happy for him. Although Father was another matter...

Unlike Cleo, Lou had a _very_ forgiving heart. He convinced Cleo that although Father was a selfish, pathetic pig, he was still considered his friend. Cleo reluctantly gave in, but promising to choke the man with her veil if he dared do any funny business on her wedding day.

The wedding would be taken at the convention center, the same place, as Rocky remembered from her reading, where Father had unleashed Grandfather and it made a whirl of events that led to Numbuh 1 revealing his dad was Numbuh 0.

Not only were plans already been made for the wedding, but the plans for adopting Rocky and the children were put to order. Once they married, the kids would automatically become theirs, and they could finally be one, big, happy family.

And, of course, Lou would be moving into Cleo's house instead of the other way around. Goodbye, bachelor pad; Lou was going to live in a big house suitable for a big family.

"Are you going to make my favorite?" Lou asked Grandma Stuffum excitedly as she prepared pots and pans for the kitchen.

"Oh, yes!" The older woman nodded happily. "Cream of broccoli with a hint of asparagus!"

"Bleh!" Mr. Boss gagged, overhearing the conversation. He was just glad Cleo was also planning to have chocolate sorbets and other fancy desserts at the wedding.

"I can't believe your boss is marrying him!" Father groaned as he hoisted some plants to shift them to another side. "You sure she isn't pitying him?"

"Hey, hey!" Mr. Boss warned. "Lou may be an idiot, but if he's happy to finally find a woman that accepts him for the loser he is, respect it!"

"How are the kids, Lou?" Grandma Stuffum asked him. "Are they eating well?"

"They're eating fine," Lou nodded, "they can't get their hands off the candy I bring home from work."

"Eating junk food?" Father growled. "Of all the-"

"They're not your kids anymore, remember?" Lou told him coolly, which was kind of new, knowing that Lou wasn't one to talk back at Father. Cleo's toughness must be rubbing off him...

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Lou turned and smiled from ear to ear as his six children raced toward him, nearly knocking him over. The children clutched unto him, holding him close, loving him as he loved them back...

"Hey, kids!" Lou greeted happily. "Found good outfits for the wedding?"

"Nothing dorky!" Bruce said happily.

"And how about my three lovely flower girls?" Lou cooed as he glanced to Rocky, Ashley, and Ogie.

"Mom got us our favorite colors!" Rocky exclaimed happily.

"And she got Ogie and me accessories!" Ashley added.

Hearing the words 'mom' and 'dad'...it made Lou's heart melt. They weren't even married yet and already the kids were calling them their official parents.

The kids became silent as they looked up to see Father glance at them. They huddled close to Lou, as if seeking his protection from the man they couldn't stand but also feared. For a while, Lou held Father's gaze, wondering what the other man was intending on saying...

Finally, Lou turned to his kids. "Um, why don't you kids head to the kitchen?" As soon as he let his children go, he turned back to Father, a slight look of remorse on his face. "Sorry you had to see that, Father..."

Father scoffed and waved it aside like it was no big deal. "Oh, I don't care. I'm actually laughing because I know they're your problem now. Who wants to be called daddy anyway?" He paused for a few moments before gazing at him in a serious manner. "Take care of them..."

Lou nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I will."  
_

_**Man, it's almost over! D:**_


	11. An Unexpected Conclusion

_**Well, this is the last chapter! **_

**_I just want to say how happy I am that, since this was the first story I posted since I signed up for this site, that many of you really loved this story. And I wished I posted this sooner!_**

**_Well, afterwards, be sure to read my other stories, and stories I'll be posting in the future._**

**_Spoilers: Operation: FANBOY and Wish coming soon to a computer screen near you!_**

**_I'm also going to do a lot of crossover stuff. I didn't call myself cartuneslover17 for nothing! Yeah, that's a statement I've used for years. :D_**

**_As I've always said, please read and review! :)_**

**_P.S. Cleo has a full name that will be revealed. ;)  
__**

"I'm freaking out!"

Knightbrace halted his flossing as he turned from the mirror and glanced at his friend. "Lou, will you relax?"

"How can I?" He cried, throwing his hands in the air. "What if I screw up my vows? What if I catch something on fire?" Then his eyes widened as he thought of the horror that might happen. "What if Cleo doesn't want to marry me?"

**_SLAP!_**

Having been made the best man, Knightbrace was also the person to bring Lou to his senses, which of course meant slapping the paranoid idiot until he calmed down.

"Thank you, I needed that..." Lou muttered as he rubbed his cheek.

Knightbrace sighed as he folded his arms. Though he wasn't married, or had a girlfriend for that matter, he could understand women. And knowing from the looks of Cleo's good nature, Lou was just having the wedding jitters.

"For Pete's sake, Lou," he groaned, "the woman told you she loves you! She even says it when we're around!" He pointed to himself, and also referring to the other villains who have met Cleo. "That proves that she really does want to marry you!"

"You're right..." Lou took a deep breath before placing a hand atop the base of his toilet paper head. He and Cleo had agreed he would dawn his villain outfit, in the sophisticated fashion of a suit that glistened beautifully like water and brightened gold like the sun. "She loves me."

"The question I should also ask..." Knightbrace continued. "Is do you love _her_?"

Lou's eyes widened at the question. "Of course, I do!" He said a bit angrily. "She's the only woman for me! Not loving her would make me the biggest idiot on the planet!"

"Where has he been when they announced the award for most stupid..." Knightbrace muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Mr. Boss called as he poked his head into the room. "Everyone's seated! Get ready!" And he dashed off to take his seat.

Knightbrace chuckled to himself before placing a hand behind Lou's back. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah..." Lou's voice trailed off as he remained silent for a few moments. He smiled to himself as his eyes lit up at the realization of what was to happen next. "I'm getting married."

Knightbrace nodded, patting him on the back, glad he was out of his wedding jitters.

Suddenly, Lou's knees felt weak and a nervous expression drew across his face as he stumbled right into Knightbrace, who caught hold of him.

Maybe not all the wedding jitters were gone...

"I'm glad I'm not getting married..." Knightbrace muttered as he helped him up.  
_

Everyone was seated and waited patiently for the ceremony to begin. Lou, who had now regained himself, scanned the rows of people who arrived just to see him become a married man.

There was Father, who still seemed a little peeved, no doubt. There were Mr. Boss, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, and a whole assortment of other villains. Lou was proud to have such wonderful villains come and watch him get married.

He saw his brother, along with his family. His brother was so happy for him that he was finally going to become a husband, and to a very lovely woman who shared the same power as him. Then there were his parents; they loved him to no end and were so proud he was finally finding happiness with a woman who accepted him for him.

Then he saw Cleo's family. Cleo was right when she said she was the only child who hadn't married yet. Her sisters, brothers, and in-laws were all so...so...cool. They had jobs as international rapstars, big-time lawyers, even world-renowned chef. They all lived in such nice places like France, Sydney, even Canada.

Thinking of the homes they lived, Lou remembered the honeymoon he and Cleo planned. Sure, they each had traveled to many places because of their own private jets. But this was different. They were going places together.

Before he could imagine their romantic walks out on some beach in Brazil, the music began.

Everyone slowly turned to the door.

First to come out were Bruce, Lenny, and David, each wearing a sophisticated suit while trailing down the aisle for all to see. Then came down Wally, he held the ring on a pillow. Though Wally hated wearing suits, he did so to please his uncle...and probably for Rocky. Then came out his three precious adopted daughters as they strolled down the aisle like the angels they were, each dressed in a lovely flower girl's outfit as they threw petals down the aisle. He stifled a laugh when he saw that Ashley and Ogie purposely launched a few petals right in Father's face.

Finally, Cleo came out.

And Lou's heart raced.

Cleo wore a lovely white gown with pearl beads strewn across her chest; radiant white gloves that held flowers like the ones he had given to her on their first date; her curly hair held beneath the veil he couldn't wait to take off and reveal the beautiful face that was his soon-to-wife.

Oh, so radiant...oh, so wonderful...and oh, so his!

Finally, after her father removed his arm from hers and kissed her forehead, Cleo turned to Lou and smiled that special, charming smile she would always give him. Lou smiled back, his heart still pumping and his eyes never left hers.

"We are gathered here today," began the priest, "to join these two in holy matrimony. Bring together Louis Pottingsworth and Cleopatricia Ganda."

Cleo blushed, a bit embarrassed by her full first name. Lou thought it was beautiful...just like her.

The words kept going, and Lou and Cleo would gaze into each other's eyes whenever they stopped looking at the priest. When the priest announced if anyone would not want them to marry, Lou's eyes darted over to Father.

The man of fire had remained silent.

Lou gave a sigh of relief before he was told to place the ring on Cleo. As he did so, he didn't realize his face was a few inches away from hers.

"I love you, Lou," she whispered to him as his hand placed itself atop hers as soon as he placed the ring on her finger.

Lou thought his smile couldn't any bigger and he wanted to sob with joy. Not now...he could wait until the honeymoon. Cleo has seen him cry, and she wasn't repulsed by it. She thought a real man always showed his tears.

He loved this woman. And he was wondering when the heck would the stupid priest get to the finale...

"By the power invested in me..." The priest said finally. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lou smiled nervously at Cleo, who smirked at him. Finally, she wrapped her arms around him and launched her lips against his. Lou closed his eyes as he held her close, the feeling of true happiness washing over him.

The audience cheered and applauded. Father lightly clapped.  
_

Finally came time for the wedding feast as music blared and everyone was having a good time.

Except Wally.

The blonde looked over at Rocky, who giggled with her adopted sisters. She was so very pretty...

And so very much his cousin.

It's not that he hated Lou for marrying her aunt, he just wished there had some way he could marry her and then Rocky and him wouldn't be cousins.

Stupid imagination, he knew.

Finally, he stood up straight as Rocky came over to him, that same, sweet, adorable smile that always made any boy's heart melt.

"Hey, cousin," she greeted.

"Hey," he greeted none too enthusiastically.

Rocky noticed the dullness in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Wally repeated. "No, nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

Rocky folded her arms and gave him a look.

He sighed. "Look, I don't know how to explain this..." He rubbed the back of his head. "And I'm usually not good at explaining...It's just that I...you...we-"

Rocky placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wally," she began softly. "I love you, okay?"

Wally's eyes widened. Wow, he didn't think he would be expecting _that..._

But Rocky wasn't finished. "I guess you can say I've harbored something as well from the moment we met..." She went on with a slight blush to her cheeks. "But I love you. And I always will. And though we can't be, you know, a thing..." She lifted his chin so he could meet her gaze. "I will always love you, cousin."

Wally was silent.

Then he placed a hand upon the hers that was on his shoulder.

He smiled at her.

"I love you, too," he told her softly. "Cousin."

Rocky smiled, then brushed a light kiss to his forehead before lowering to kiss his nose. She smiled as she gazed at the dazed yet very flushed look on his face.

Wally had been quiet until now as he laughed and playfully shoved Rocky. "Okay, enough with the mush."

"I love you," Rocky sang playfully as she shoved him back.

Finally, after they were done talking, Rocky walked off as she looked around at the guests. Suddenly, she felt something on her shoulder.

Turning around, it was Fanny.

Mr. Boss was her dad, so of course she was here. Rocky had to admit, the yellow and green striped dress seem to fit her along with the butterfly hairclips that seemed to keep her curly hair off her face. She had to admit that there was something actually pretty about her.

"I just want to say..." Fanny muttered as she averted her eyes. "Congrats and all that junk..."

Rocky smirked. "Why thanks, Fanny."

"I still want my job back," Fanny snapped as she folded her arms, only slightly looking at her.

"I know you do," Rocky teased.

Finally, after Fanny scoffed and walked away, Rocky turned in the other direction and was about to reach for a cup of punch when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was Kuki, and she had something wrapped in her hands.

"For you," she sang as she handed it to Rocky.

"Oh, Kuki!" Rocky gasped as she gazed at the gift. "You really didn't have to!"

"Well, I wanted to," Kuki said with a grin. "So here's my apology-I mean gift!"

Rocky quickly unwrapped it and gasped at what she found.

"A Rainbow Monkey?" She said in disbelief.

"I know you don't really like Rainbow Monkeys," Kuki said, "but this one is very special."

"Does that explain the bandages on it?" Rocky questioned as she pointed to the head, which was wrapped close to its body.

"It's _very _special," Kuki said quietly. "It reminded me of the day I met you."

Rocky raised an eyebrow before she looked at the doll. Stupid thing, she wanted to call it. But for Kuki's sake, she was going to actually care about it so she simply held it to herself.

"Uh, thanks," Rocky said politely before she walked off.

"No problem!" Kuki sang aloud.

Rocky stood by her adopted siblings as they simply watched the adults dance. They exchanged smiles with each other. No words were needed to describe how much their lives had changed.

They were now brothers and sisters, all taken cared by two loving people.

Rocky smiled to herself as she watched the couple she was proud to call her mom and dad dance together. Raising her head, she looked to the ceiling.

Somehow, she could feel her parents' spirits floating above, smiling down at their precious daughter whom they knew would be well taken care of.

Cleo laughed as swayed her hips while Lou danced like a deranged chicken. She loved it when Lou made her laugh.

Suddenly, she heard a beeping noise that was coming from within her dress.

"Uh, honey?" She began as she stopped dancing. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back, okay?"

"Hurry back!" Lou said happily as she quickly took off.

She retreated to the hall and quickly peered from behind the wall, making sure she was by herself. Then she quickly dug into her dress and took out what appeared to be a communication device.

"Hello?" She said into it. "Yeah, it's all good." She listened to the other end of the line. "Yeah, just like her parents..."

She looked towards the party to see that Lou and Mr. Beatles were doing the chicken dance and she couldn't suppress her laughter.

Finally, the conversation came to a conclusion.

"Sure." She said with a smile "Oh, and Numbuh 1? Thanks…"

_The End  
__

_**I thank you all for reading this story! :)**_


End file.
